Love
by KhajiitWarriorSam
Summary: I'm always looking for any chance I can get to claw my way up in the political world, and getting in good with the queen's lapdog is the perfect way. My granddaughter is already her friend, so how hard can it be for me to get in good with her? All I need to do is make the woman like me, then a hundred new doors will open. Maven/Female Dragonborn. Mature in later chapters.
1. Dinner

**Maven POV:**

I slowly walk down the stinking streets of Riften. My city. A filthy rat infested town, but it's mine. I examine the streets, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Maul turned my attention to an important visitor, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of her since I started searching for her. I'm about to give up looking when I finally spot the woman, my granddaughter Ingun right beside her. The Khajiit woman is orange with black stripes, white fur on her cheeks and hands. She looks similar to a tiger, but her looks aren't important. The woman is the Dovahkiin, a legate in the legion, leader of The Dark Brotherhood, the master of The Thieve's Guild, the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, the Harbinger of The Companions, and Elisif's lapdog. And, for some reason she's accompanying my granddaughter. They're both carrying baskets of herbs and ingredients. As I watch the Khajiit hands her basket to my granddaughter, claps her on the shoulder, says some farewell (I'm assuming, I only see her lips move), and leaves. The woman jogs towards the inn, her leather armor (without the helm) visibly clanking together as she runs. Interesting. It seems Ingun has some connection with one of the most influential people in all of Skyrim. The woman is held in high regards by everyone, runs almost every guild in Skyrim, and the queen favors her.

Ingun starts walking towards our mansion, and I quickly tail her. When she's inside she puts the baskets on the dining room table, but lets out a small screech when I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She looks ready to faint, but calms down when she realizes it's me. Ingun goes about sorting her herbs, ignoring my arm wrapped around her shoulder. She knows it means for her to listen. So, I ask her, "Did you have fun with your friend?". She throws me a confused look, but nods. I smile and tell her, "Good. Now, are you aware she's one of the most important people in all of Skyrim? That, as a legate her influence spreads to Cyrodill?". My granddaughter sighs and answers, "Yes, I'm aware she's important, but I don't care. She's funny, I like spending time with her, and I've never met a kinder soul.". I tighten my grip, playfully shake her, and ask her, "Would you like to invite your friend over to dinner? I'll have the cooks whip up some traditional Elsweyr dishes.". Ingun throws her head back, groans, and tells me, "Please, no. I want her to keep being my friend, not terrified that my grandmother is going to slit her throat.". I roll my eyes and ask, "How long is your friend going to be here?". Ingun sighs and answers, "A week or two, she has some business.". I smile and tell her, "Bring your friend to dinner, and make sure she's hungry.".

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

"Your grandmother? Maven Black-Briar? The woman who's known to make people disappear?". I nod at my friend, the woman spinning her empty mead bottle on the table between us. I quickly tell her, "I can tell her you had business to attend to at the college, if you don't want to go to dinner.". I silently pray that my friend refuses to go, but the gods are useless and my friend tells me, "I suppose it can't hurt to have dinner with your family. I'm not fond of your father or brother, and your grandmother terrifies me. But if it means I get to spend a little more time with you, then so be it.". I give her a small smile and ask her, "So, I'm the only Black-Briar you like?". She smiles back, nods, and tells me, "I like you and I like food, so I can suffer through an awkward family meeting.". I let out a small laugh and say, "My family isn't exactly ideal, but one dinner is survivable. Would it make it any better if I told you my grandmother is having the cooks prepare traditional Elsweyr meals?". She rolls her eyes and tells me, "I've never even been to Elsweyr, but food is food.". I stand up and tell the woman, "Come on, I saw some fish by the docks. We can catch a few before dinner.". The woman stands, nods in approval, and follows me outside.

* * *

I awkwardly spoon my soup, everyone besides me talking to someone else. I _despise _family dinners with a passion. I'd rather be mixing some potions, but my grandma insisted I come. My friend and I talked when the dinner started, but my grandmother stole her from me. I originally tried to sit away from the Jarl of Riten, but Maven insisted my friend sit by her. It was all I could do to push Sibbi out of the way and sit on my friend's other side. We started talking about potions, horse riding, and fishing, but now she's talking to my grandmother about politics, Stormcloak criminals, and slavery (it's recently been rebuilding in the Summerset Isles). My friend has a ton of opinions on the matter, but I've always been too uneducated on the subjects to have an intellectual conversation with her. Whenever she's talked to me about the subjects I've just nodded and hoped she moved onto something else. But my grandmother is knowledgeable on the matters, and agrees with almost everything the Khajiit says. Bitch. I know I should have a higher opinion of my grandmother, but she ruins everything for me. I wanted to be a warrior but she didn't like that idea, so I became an alchemist. She **STILL **wasn't pleased, so I became a normal citizen like Sibbi (although I still mix a few healing potions and deadly poisons on the side). I got a friend to help me cope, now she's taking that away from me!

I tried to get my friend to talk to me, but my grandmother always shoots me a glare when I open my mouth to speak. I try to ignore the conversation to keep from getting angrier, but I overhear one part that catches my attention. My grandmother asks the Khajiit, "Would you like to go out on the lake sometime? I have a wondrous boat, one of the fastest in Skyrim. You could always fish, enjoy the sun, and learn about the area.". I once again pray that my friend has the common sense to say no, but she accepts and I can barely contain my groan. I can stop what my grandmother does at the dinner table, but I can't protect her on the boat. If I went it would be obvious I was up to something, and my grandmother would definitely pay me back for stopping whatever she has planned. If the Khajiit had said no there was nothing my grandma could do, but now there's no telling what can happen. I can only pray my friend comes back in one piece, although the gods have been worthless today. Sibbi kicks me under the table like he does every time I eat dinner with the family, but for once I ignore him. How can I protect my friend from my grandmother? As if on cue dinner is over and I leave. I arrived with my friend, but I'm leaving alone. My grandmother invited my friend up to her room for drinks. Damned bitch.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

The Khajiit in front of me slowly blinks her blurry eyes, drinking the Black-Briar Reserve that I'm pouring into her mouth. She came up only ten minutes ago, and I can already tell she's drunk. Her breathing is slow, her skin is cold to the touch, and her eyes can't seem to focus on anything. The Khajiit was originally drinking by herself, but not at the rate I wanted. So, I've given her a little encouragement. The woman seems to suckle on the bottle, desperate to get every drop of liquid out of the glass container. It seems the woman has a taste for drinking. Good. She'll feel more trusting around me, associate the feeling of being drunk with being around me, and might spill some secrets around me. The idiotic bitch rattled on at dinner about her views and beliefs, and all I had to do was agree with her. I can tell I've earned some of her favor. The game is set up, now all I need to go is make my opening move. When she's done with the bottle I pull it away from her lips, stroke one of her cheeks with the back of my hand, and tell her, "I'm glad to see my granddaughter has found a friend with so much intelligence. And, your beauty certainly doesn't hurt anything.". Her ears perk, her drunken eyes widen, and I can practically feel the confusion leaking off of her. She's wondering if what I just said was simply an older woman praising her grandchild's friend, or if I was complementing her.

Before she can say anything I sigh and tell her, "I fear our time is at an end, and you must go.". She nods, drunkenly stands, and tries to walk to the door. She finds herself on the floor on all fours, but it's a good thing I'm there to help. I walk over, help the woman up, and tell her, "We'll go boating tomorrow, but why not stay the night? You could rest. A powerful, brave woman such as yourself needs all the sleep she can get.". I reach my free hand out, and start running a single finger down her body. I manage to get right above her clothed groin before she reacts. She nearly falls over and cracks her skull open as she escapes from my grasp, quickly telling me, "I'm fine. Fine. I'll just,". Her back hits the wall as she desperately reaches around her back for the door handle. "Go.". She manages to spit out before she quickly leaves, her heavy treed telling me when she's made it down the stairs. I smile, walk back over to my table, and take a swig of mead. She's drunk, she probably won't remember that in the morning. If she does, then she won't believe it. But it'll help my plan. The game is started, and I'm winning.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I snap awake as my friend stumbles into my room, drunk as a skunk. I walk over to her, help her to a chair, and ask her, "What's wrong? I thought you were staying at the inn? If you wanted to stay here you just had to ask.". She waves her hand and tells me, "I'll. I'll sleep later. Guess what your grandmother did.". I inwardly sigh (I'm certain it'll be something bad), and humor my friend by asking, "What did Maven do to you?". She smiles, lets out a small laugh, and tells me the full story. I'm not certain what my face looks like, but it seems to amuse my friend. I clear my throat and ask her, "So, my grandmother ran her finger down your body and offered to let you sleep in the keep?". She nods and I tell her, "You're drunk.". She smiles, nods, and whispers, "Yes.". Then, she rushes to the balcony and I hear her empty her stomach (along with a few screeches and curses from the street). I walk over to my friend and begin patting her back, comforting the Khajiit. Surely she was just drunk. My grandmother is psychotic and willing to kill for power, but surely she wouldn't try to seduce a woman half her age. No. My friend has jut had too much to drink. Maven probably kicked her out and her drunken mind is screwing the situation up. She won't remember it in the morning, and I see no reason to tell her. It'll just embarrass all three of us and make everything awkward. I pat my drunken friend's back, my mind slowly calming down.


	2. Wine

I shake my friend awake, the woman grumbling as she sits up. The first thing she does when she's up is ask, "What happened?". I roll my eyes and tell her, "You went to dinner, had a few drinks with my grandmother, and then you busted into my house and insisted Maven tried to seduce you.". I hand her the plate of food I brought up for her. The woman tears into a piece of bacon, chews it a little, and asks, "Did she?". I reach out and playfully slap her leg as I tell her, "No. She probably helped you down the stairs and you overreacted.". She nods and I tell her, "Maven just send me a courier telling me she wants to meet you at the docks around noon. You have a few hours before you have to go. You think you're up for it or are you still feeling your drinks?". She eats a little more, then tells me, "I'll be fine, but can you make me a few potions to help me get over this headache?". I once again roll my eyes, but tell her, "I'll go make you a few potions.". I turn to leave as my friend says, "You're wonderful!". As I walk through the door I tell her, "I know.".

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I sit on _The Southern Maid, _the ship bobbing up and down. I'm about to give up on the Khajiit when she comes running up, her walk still a little awkward. I smile, stand, and shake the woman's hand when she reaches me. I help her onto the boat and signal for the captain to have the rowers start doing their job. The drum sounds and the ship begins to move, the woman watching the water flow by her. The ship is medium size, but looks the same as any other in Skyrim. What makes my ship so much better is how fast it is, no other boat in Skyrim could come close to catching us. Pirates, bandits, and law enforcement don't stand a chance against stopping the boat when it's at its full speed. But today is just a leisurely pace, so I have time to impress the Khajiit. The reward I get better be worth courting the filthy creature. I take the woman up to the top deck where two chairs have been placed, facing the east shore of the gigantic lake. The woman and I sit down, a servant quickly coming up and handing us some drinks. The Khajiit takes the weakest drink he has, but I take a bottle of wine. When the servant leaves I ask the woman, "Do you remember any of last night?". She shakes her head, but I can see some confusion in her eyes. The woman must remember something, but is struggling to see it clearly. Perfect. I take a sip of wine.

Now, time to play the part of the loving grandmother while getting information. I swallow the wine and ask the woman, "How did you come to know my granddaughter?". She quickly swallows the beer in her mouth and answers, "She asked me to find ingredients for her, and our friendship grew from there.". I nod and ask a followup question, "What is your relationship with Ingun?". The Khajiit quickly answers, "We're just really good friends.". Thank the nine. It's one thing for my kin to want to be an alchemist, but taking a beastfolk to bed is unforgivable. And, it makes it easier to court the Khajiit if I don't have to stop my granddaughter from doing the same. I take another sip of wine before I ask her, "What brings you to Riften? How long are you staying in the city?". She takes a moment to think, then tells me, "Business brings me to Riften. I thought I would only be here a week or two, but I think I could stay a little longer. I like the city, and spending a little more time here is always nice.". I casually tell her, "It would be wonderful to have you stay a little longer, you're an inspiration to the city.". She looks awkwardly at the water and asks me, "Why are there so many flowers around this area? They usually don't grow by water.". I smile (she's set me up perfectly) and tell her, "Riften has a bad reputation, but this place is truly beautiful. Just like a certain Khajiit I know.". Her ears flatten, she shifts in her chair, and she says, "Maven-". I cut her off by saying, "I'm just an admirer of beauty, and gorgeous people need to be told they're beautiful. I'm jut telling you facts.".

She looks even more embarrassed, but takes the compliment. I tell the woman, "We should spend more time together, you're rather good company. And, it's nice to spend time with someone as well thought and intelligent as you. I'm the Jarl of Riften, but I'll free up some time for you. What do you say?". She nods and tells me, "That would be lovely.". I smile at her and ask, "Do you know how to ride horses? Of course you do, you know how to do almost anything. I have a magnificent horse at a small mansion outside of town, I'll have someone bring it to the gates tomorrow. We can ride around the area and I'll give you a tour.". She stops looking at the water and instead looks at the shore, then tells me, "That sounds wonderful.". I smile and ask her, "Would you like to learn how a boat works?". She nods and stands up. I finish my wine, stand, and offer her my arm. The Khajiit easily takes it. As I walk I smile, the game has started. And, it looks like I'm winning.

* * *

The court wizard nearly screeches when I burst into her room, a scowl on my face. She bows and begins blabbering, but I quickly snarl, "I want a very specific potion.". She nods and asks, "What potion do you want?". I smile and describe the potion I want, "One that causes sever feelings of infatuation, if the drinker is separated from someone they become extremely depressed, and the drinker is extremely trusting of someone.". She clears her throat and asks, "Is that someone you?". I practically snarl, "Of course you idiot! Don't ask questions, don't tell anyone, and bring me the potion in a black bottle. Understand?". She nods, but tells me, "I'll need a strand of your hair to make a potion like that, and there might be a few problems.". I pluck a strand of my hair, give it to her, and ask, "Problems?". She nods and explains, "The infatuated person will be incapable of loving anyone besides you while under the potion's effects, they'll need to drink the potion once a month, and if they take it too many times the effect becomes permanent.". I roll my eyes and snarl, "Those sound like benefits. I'd suggest making quite a few potions, I plan on using the potion for a while. How long will it take for the potion to work?". She gulps and tells me, "You'll have to court them like you normally would, but they'll feel more trusting and develop a fascination with you the second they drink it. After a few months the potion begins to make them truly fall in love.". I nod and tell her, "Make it as quickly as possible.". Then, I turn and leave, plans already forming in my mind.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I'm eating dinner when my friend returns, her walk a little funny. Drunk again. Damn it. At least she seems more coherent than last night. When she's seated I ask her, "Did you like boating?". She nods and tells me, "Your grandmother seems very nice. I like her.". I nearly cough on my soup when I start laughing. I rub my eyes and look at the Khajiit's face, expecting her to be joking. But she's glaring at me and says, "I'm not kidding. She's very nice, and we're going riding tomorrow.". I instantly exclaim, "That's our thing!". She waves her hand and tells me, "She's just giving me a tour of the area, don't worry. I'm sure I won't have half the fun with her as I would have with you. Does that make sense?". I sigh and tell her, "Sure. Just be careful, my grandmother might be up to something,". She nods and looks ready to say something, but a knock on the door stops her. She answers it and returns with a bottle of wine. A note is attached to it, but she crumples it up and puts it in her pocket before I can read it. I ask her, "Who sent the wine?". She shrugs and says, "I don't know, but I don't trust it. Seems like an assassin trick. I'll throw it out and go to bed.". I nod and watch her leave. The woman is the leader of an assassin guild. If she thinks something's fishy, then I'm not going to question her. I go back to my soup.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I reread the note over and over again, Maven's neat scrawl on the parchment.

_A wine fit for a queen, given to the most perfect woman in all of Tamriel._

_Your intelligence, beauty, and personality have me in awe._

_Make sure not to let Ingun see the note or taste the wine. She wouldn't understand, and I made the wine especially for you._

_-Love, Maven Black-Briar_

I put the note under my pillow, then examine the wine. Why on earth is Maven sending me gifts? It seems extremely strange for Ingun's grandmother to be sending me gifts, not to mention notes like Maven sent me. Somehow I don't think grandmothers are suppose to sent their grandchild's friend gifts like this. But the woman herself acts strange around me, so this is only a small surprise. The wine doesn't look strange, but I could always be wrong. Then again, why would Maven want to kill me? She seems to like me. I shrug, pop the top of the bottle, and drink the wine. It's extremely sweet (that's odd), but I can't stop drinking. When the bottle is empty I pull it away from my lips, gasp, and put the glass container in the trash. That was some good wine. I stretch and go to bed, the moon outside high in the sky. As I close my eyes I have a sudden urge for it to be tomorrow so I can see Maven. Strange. I ignore the feelings and go to sleep, Maven invading every one of my thoughts.


	3. Riding

**Maven POV:**

I smile as I eat my breakfast, the Khajiit across from me obviously excited. Maul informed me the wine reached her safely, but he wasn't sure if she actually drank it. Now it's clear to me that she did. The potion won't make her suddenly fall head over heels in love with me, but she's already becoming more trusting and comfortable around me. We were originally just going to go riding, but I decided to invite her to breakfast to see how she reacted. She instantly agreed to come without a second thought, but a certain someone came uninvited. My granddaughter is sitting beside the Khajiit, and she's all but glaring at me. I take a sip of wine and fight back the urge to roll my eyes. Ingun can throw me all the looks she wants, I'm not doing to die or change my plan because of her. The Khajiit and I were talking, but then the food arrived and we've all fallen silent. Ingun originally tried to get her companion to talk to her, but the food started to cool and she stopped talking. Probably for the best. I (unfortunately) love my granddaughter, but her voice has a tendency to grate on my nerves. When the servants remove the empty plates I ask the Khajiit, "Are you ready to go riding?". She nods and stands, Ingun doing the same. My granddaughter announces, "I'll be down by the lake collecting ingredients.". I'll know where to avoid while riding.

All three of us leave the city, Ingun forced to go to the lake while we go to the stables. The man doesn't even question me when I mount his finest horse, the Khajiit clambering onto the unsaddled one. When we're both mounted I order the Khajiit to follow me, then begin riding away from Riften. The younger woman rides after me, eventually right beside me. When we're far enough away from the city that I'm certain nobody will hear us I ask the Khajiit, "Did you get my gift?". I look over and see her embarrassingly looking at the ground as she answers, "Yes.". I inwardly smile and question her, "How did you enjoy the taste?". She gulps and says, "It was very sweet.". Good, she actually drank it. I slow my horse down and tell her, "I hope you enjoyed your gift, there might be more in the future.". She nervously clears her throat and tells me, "I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that.". I easily lie, "I'm certain you get gifts all the time. You're one of the most magnificent people in all of Skyrim, and you've done so much for the people that live here.". She shakes her head and I scoff, then tell her, "Suitors must send you wine and jewelry on a nightly bases.". She once again shakes her head and I tell her, "Well, now you have my gifts to look forward to. It's the least I can do after all you've done, I wouldn't be Jarl without you. And, you're a hero.".

I can tell she's blushing beneath her pelt as she says, "I'm not sure if I'm okay with this.". I pretend to laugh and tell her, "There's no reason not to be okay with it.". She furrows her brow and says, "There are multiple reasons I shouldn't be okay about this.". I inwardly smile (she's sitting me up perfectly) and ask, "What reasons are there? List them.". She clears her throat and starts, "These gifts don't seem like someone paying respects to a hero, they seem like gifts someone who was courting me would send. And, you're old enough to be my grandmother. Plus, I hardly know anything about you.". I spur my horse a little closer to her, then answer her concerns, "I'm just sending the most beautiful woman in Skyrim what she deserves. If they seem like suitors gifts, then so be it. I'm still sending them. And, age is just a number made up by humans. You're right about not knowing much about me, but I know about you. And, I know I enjoy spending time around you, and I want to send you my gifts. Now, will you accept them?". She nods and tells me, "I see no harm in gifts, but I think Ingun would mind.". I roll my eyes and tell her, "I don't care what Ingun thinks, I care about what you think.". She smiles, but quickly tries to hide it. Perfect. My plan is working, and without a single flaw.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I angrily swat at the fish in the shallows, my calves covered in water. My grandmother and my friend have been gone for almost an hour. I'm not sure what Maven has planned, but I don't trust her. I like my friend with her head on her shoulders, heart beating, and brain functioning. If something happens to my friend I would like to avenge her, but I'm powerless against my grandmother. I can only pray the Khajiit comes back alive, although the gods have been worthless lately. And, even if she does come back in one piece, there's always tomorrow. My grandmother isn't just suddenly going to lose interest in the Khajiit, and I can't make her knock it off. I suppose I can only hope my friend leaves Riften or Maven finds something else to take up her attention. Then, I notice two horses being put back in the stable. They've returned, and it appears a while ago. I curse myself for not noticing, and rush up to Riften. I think about checking the keep, but decide to check the mansion first. I find the two in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of vintage wine. It seems my grandmother likes getting the Khajiit drunk, but I'm not sure why. I move to greet my friend, but a glare from Maven makes me reconsider. I sigh and head upstairs, leaving my friend with my grandmother.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I drink another cup of wine. I've lost count of how many I've had, but Maven just keeps pouring. The woman in question practically purrs, "You and I should get more acquainted with one another. Care to do something tomorrow?". I gulp and tell her, "I don't know, we've been spending an awful lot of time together.". The woman brings the bottle to my lips, ignoring my full glass. As I desperately gulp down the alcohol Maven tells me, "I know we have, and I've been having fun. Haven't you?". I manage to nod while gulping down the liquid, and Maven tells me, "If we're having fun doing things together, then we should do things together. That's a pretty simple thing. I know of a traveling theatre that's going to be here all week. Care to go watch them tomorrow? They're performing a play about the Nerevarine.". I drunkenly nod and Maven pulls the wine bottle away from my lips. I clear my throat and tell her, "I'd love to.". Maven smiles and I attempt to bring my still full glass of wine to my lips, but I end up spilling the cup down my front. I curse as my leather armor drinks in the substance, the patch of hide is now ruined. Maven laughs and tells me, "Get out of that, I'll have the smith make you another set.". I nod and oblige, my undershirt completely unaffected by the wine. I put my wine soaked leather in the trash.

Maven stands and helps me up, forcing me to put most of my weight on her shoulder. She leads me upstairs to my room, making sure to quickly pass Ingun's room. When we get there I expect the Jarl to leave, but instead she follows me inside. When I'm seated on my bed Maven reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a small box, opening it to reveal a necklace. I open my mouth to say something, but a look from the Jarl stops me. She pulls out the golden chain, an emerald dragon's head hanging from the necklace. She slowly places it around my neck, the dragon coming to rest right between my breast. I once again open my mouth to say something, but this time Maven's lips cut my off. I grunt in shock and bring my hands up to push the older woman away, but she grabs my wrists and takes control of the kiss. I attempt to pull away, but in my current state Maven easily keeps control of the forced kiss. When she pulls back I simply look at her and blink, dumbstruck. Maven smiles at my reaction and I ask, "What was that?". Ingun's grandmother laughs and tells me, "A kiss. I believe after three courting sessions I've earned a little kiss.". I once again dumbly blink and tell her, "Those weren't courting sessions.". Maven's grin grows wider and she says, "To me they were, and you can't tell me you felt like they were just friendly outings.".

I look down at my lap and tell her, "I don't think this is right.". Maven scoffs and says, "Don't think, just feel. You had fun doing things with me, you enjoy the gifts I give you, and I felt you kiss back. You like it, and to some extent you like me. Even a fool could realize what that means. You like me courting you, and I like courting you. Age, position, gender, and affliction are completely irrelevant in the eyes of Mara. We like courting one another, so why stop?". I can see the wisdom in her words and I tell her, "I suppose you're right.". The woman kisses me once again, pulls back, and tells me, "I know I am. Be prepared to go watch that play tomorrow, and wear something pretty.". The woman gives me a third kiss, stands, and leaves. Well damn, I guess Maven's courting me. I feel my lips and reflect on what's just happened. I've been in town for five days, I've known Maven for three, and I hardly know her. But I know what she's said is true. If we're happy together, then why stop? There's no reason to. And, it's not like we've fucked or anything. Three courting sessions is a good time to give someone a kiss, right? Right. Maven likes me, I suppose I like her, and she's made some very good points. It can't hurt to at least go to the play with her tomorrow. I quickly climb into bed and try to fall asleep, Maven once again on my mind.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I quickly go to my room, take a swig of mead from a bottle, and spit it out into a bucket. Disgusting Khajiit. Why the elves stopped enslaving them I'll never know. But at least the potion worked and she's allowing me to court her. Maul clears his throat and ask, "You wanted to see me?". I nod and tell him, "Move the assassins to Whiterun, but tell them to be prepared to stay there a while. When the time is right make sure the act is done quickly, cleanly, and can't be traced to me.". Maul nods and leaves, probably to do my bidding. I take a swallow of the mead in my hand and smile. The bitch is going to go to the theatre with me tomorrow, and she's going to love it. I snooped into some of Ingun's journals and found out what the Khajiit's favorite plays are. The traveling theatre was going to do a play on the Hero of Kvatch, but earlier today I visited them and 'suggested' they change their play. They easily did, and thankfully they knew a play about the Dunmer hero. So, the play won't be terrible and the Khajiit will be pleased. I've already put in a request for some new armor, my next gift to the dovahkiin. I finish my mead and go to bed, my plan running though my mind.


	4. The Play of a Lifetime

**Dovazhul- I'm afraid the brotherhood won't be getting involved in this one. The assassins are just ones Maven has in her back pocket. Just a few nobodies that the Jarl can get rid of in a moments notice if they screw up.**

* * *

The woman happily grasps my arm, smiling as we walk to the theatre. I can see people giving us strange looks as we walk, but I ignore them and keep walking. When we reach the makeshift theatre I take the Khajiit to the highest level, where a special both awaits us. It's private, darkened, and the servants have been told not to interrupt (unless they're bringing us food or drink). The balcony is curtained with only a small opening for us to see the makeshift stage. The floor is lined with luscious, gigantic pillows stuffed with goose down. A small table is set up on the right side of the balcony, two meals and a few bottles of vintage wine rest on it. I release the woman's arm and recline on the right side of the balcony, right beside the table. The woman sits down to my left, a few feet away from me. She slowly reclines, making sure she can see the stage. The play still has a few minutes before it starts, so I pop open a bottle of wine. The Khajiit groans when I offer it to her and tells me, "You get me drunk every time I'm around you. Some people might say you're planning on taking advantage of me.". I chuckle, raise the bottle to her lips, and whisper, "Never.". The woman looks unsure, but gulps down the liquid like a hungry babe. Damn bitch almost caught on to my plan, but thankfully she decided not to question me. The bottle is soon drained.

I pop another bottle and press it to her lips, but the woman doesn't drink. Damned idiot. I press the glass more forcibly against her lips, and eventually the woman opens her mouth. I inwardly smile and shove the glass rim into her mouth, the woman gagging as the wine drowns her. She somehow manages to choke the alcohol down, but coughs and gags when I pull the bottle away. She wipes her mouth and tells me, "That wasn't required.". I toss the empty bottles to the side and say, "I think it was. You weren't hurt, and you finished your wine quickly.". She rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Don't do it again.". A filthy cat shouldn't be telling me what to do, but I let it slide. I can't properly punish the Khajiit for her stupidity, that might completely destroy what I've worked for. Instead, I pull the woman towards me and wrap my arm around her shoulders. The woman sighs and relaxes into me, snuggling her head against me. She's drunk (the beast can hardly handle her wine), but she'll get the idea of the play. And, that's not why I brought her here. This booth is off limits to anyone besides me (Ingun can't sneak up here), the Khajiit is now drunk and happy, and I've in essence trapped the woman. Then, the play starts and I can't do anything else to the Khajiit. The woman seems interested in the play, but I couldn't care less.

I just keep counting down the minutes, and wait until twenty minutes into the play. I look over, make sure the Khajiit is interested in the play, and lean over and begin nibbling her neck. The woman gasps and tries to turn to me, but I use my hand to stop her neck from moving. I pull back and whisper, "Keep your eyes on the play.". She looks nervous, but eventually gives in and focuses once more on the play. I push the woman's pelt aside (thankfully it's rather short, so I shouldn't get fur in my mouth.), and resume lightly biting her neck. I can see her cringe, but I just bite down a little harder. Then, I begin to suck on the woman's skin. I see her tail begin to move, and hear the moan deep in her throat. The little harlot actually likes this? I smile a little, but keep sucking. Eventually the woman brings her hand up, curls it in my hair, and attempts to pull me closer. I hold in my laugh and keep sucking, occasionally biting down. When I feel I've done enough damage I pull back, giving the woman's sensitive skin one kiss before I'm done. I once again recline, rubbing the Khajiit's thigh. She's panting, but her eyes are still on the play. Laughter boils in my chest at the Khajiit's reaction, but I manage to hold it in. Instead, I suggestively run my hand up from her thigh and up her stomach, stopping below her chest.

I look at the Khajiit's face and see the lust that has gathered in them, probably with the help of the wine in her stomach. The woman notices me starring and quickly throws her head back, saving herself the embarrassment of looking me in the eyes. I roll my own eyes, then begin to undo the woman's robes. She grasps my hands and when I question her she answers, "Too soon.". I lean in and whisper in her ear, "We're courting now, this is normal. We aren't hurting anyone. Trust me, you'll love it.". She still keeps her hands on mine and I tell her, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want it, and I won't touch you.". I lean back and force the younger woman to look into my eyes. The potion, alcohol, and the fact she's looking dead into my eyes (the effects of the potion grow stronger the closer we are) cause her to give in. She throws her head back so she doesn't have to look at me, and allows me to keep undoing her robes. The woman before me is a filthy animal race, but at least her tits are nice. I inwardly prepare myself (I'm not looking forward to playing with a Khajiit's breasts, but it needs to be done.), push her robe off her shoulders, and reach out to cup the woman's breast. She doesn't make a sound as I do, but her tail flicks faster as I run my thumbs over the top of her breast.

I keep slowly circling my thumbs around her breast, avoiding her nipples. The woman has obviously been slashed on her tits before, sharp white lines cause visible ridges through her pelt. I quickly focus on the woman's nipples when she huskily growls, "Maven.". I'm not sure what the woman wanted, but I begin to violently mess with her breast. I claw her skin, squeeze her tits, and yank on her nipples. The Khajiit gasps when I mess with her nipples, and even goes so far as to hiss, "Tender.". I inwardly laugh, that bitch definitely shouldn't have told me that. Then, I begin to solely focus on the Khajiit's tender nipples, doing anything I can imagine to them. Yanking, tugging, clawing, pinching. The other woman is a quivering mess, letting out noises I'm sure the other play patrons hear. I couldn't care less. The woman gasps and brings her hands up to mine, attempting to pull my hands away. I ignore her and keep doing what I'm doing, but eventually notice the woman is thrusting and moving her hips. I nearly break out in a fit of laughter, but somehow manage to refrain myself once again. The little bitch actually enjoys me pawing at her tits like she's some twenty gold whore. She's known me for a few days, and she's practically humping the air as I fondle her breast. I'll never understand why Ingun is friends with her.

The woman is beginning to moan, so I lean in and whisper, "Be quiet or else I'll have to stop.". That shuts her up quickly, the woman practically thrusting her chest forward to me in offering. I go back to messing with the Khajiit's chest, but take it one step further. I lean my head down and capture one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking it like a hungry babe. The beast loudly moans, and I shove three fingers in my mouth to shut her up. Damn the woman is loud. I can only hope she doesn't end up being a screamer in bed, that'll have all of the keep wondering what's going on. And, I've always found it hard not to tell screamers to shut up. Thankfully, I don't plan on bedding the Khajiit until the potion has taken full effect. If I tried to right now she might get frightened off. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the Khajiit beginning to suck on my fingers, matching what I'm doing to the nipple in my mouth. As I've said before, the Khajiit is a little slut. At least she has some idea what she's doing. Then, the woman moans and I feel the Khajiit open her legs. She hisses in pleasure, "Please.". I break the suction on her tit and tell her, "I'm afraid not.". The woman's face crumbles like I just killed her dog and dumbly asks, "What?". I inwardly smile, lean in, and whisper in her ear, "The play is over, and Ingun is expecting you.". I tie her robes back together, stand, and offer her my hand. She looks extremely saddened, but takes my hand. I smirk as we leave, the play long over.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I'm scrubbing dishes from my dinner when my friend returns, her face flushed. I smile and say, "Hey. How was the play?". She simply nods and tells me, "Wondrous.". I notice something about my friend's pelt and walk over to her, then push back the ruffled area of fur with my wet hands. I smile and ask, "Did you manage to sneak some time with a whore? Your neck is covered in purple spots.". She instantly smacks my hand away, protects her neck, and tells me, "What I do with my body is my own business.". I snort, go back to cleaning, and tell her, "I've never given two shits what kind of whores you spend your time with, I just thought you swore them off after-". The Khajiit makes a hissing sound and snarls, "We don't talk about that.". We both know I was going to remind her when a prostitute tied her to the bed, stripped her down, then took all of her belongings and gold. But that's caused arguments in the past, so I simply tell her, "Okay, okay. Not trying to start anything. Anyway, I'm glad you had fun. Are you hungry? I have some stew left over in the cabinet if you want it.". She shakes her head and tells me, "I think I'm going to turn in early, I'm pretty tired. Good night.". She quickly leaves, but before she goes I yell, "Good night.". Then, I go back to my dishes.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I move my fingers faster against my cunt, thoughts of Maven running through my mind. What the oblivion is going on with that woman? Three days ago she didn't know my name, and an hour ago she was sucking on my tits like there was no tomorrow. Every time I think of a reason we shouldn't be doing what we're doing Maven comes up with a reason why we should, and I truly don't see why not. We aren't hurting anyone, nobody needs to know, and it's not like we're having sex. Our current relationship is perfectly fine. Right? Right. I bite down on my tongue as my cunt spasms, memories of Maven fondling my tits running through my mind. I flip over when I'm done and nuzzle into my pillow, my heavy eyelids shutting.


	5. Vex

**Maven POV:**

Wylandriah cowers before me, but I ignore her quivering as I snarl, "What did you just say?". She swallows, nervously wrings her hands, and squeaks, "I was merely suggesting that your demand be reconsidered.". I nearly scream at the woman in anger. How dare she defy me! I simply came here to demand more potions, but the weakling wizard denied my request. I count to ten, then whisper, "Why? Why do you make everything so difficult?". My wizard keeps cowering and whimpers, "If you would simply hear me out, then you would understand my concerns.". I deeply sigh and tell her, "You have five minutes to explain why I shouldn't kill you for your insolence.". Wylandriah looks relieved and quickly begins, "You can only give the drinker a potion once a month. Any more and you risk major side-effects on the drinker. Their body will become more muscular, but that's the only thing that can be looked at as positive. The drinker's temper will worsen, they're more likely to engage in physical violence, and they can act completely different around friends and family. Also, there are a few problems in the bedding department. After a few potions they can only become sexually aroused by you, they become sexually aroused easier than normal, and eventually they won't be able to orgasm. However, giving them the potion once a month or weaning them off of it can return their temper, body, and feeling to the genitals.".

All of that sounds horrid and painful, but as long as it doesn't affect me I don't care. So, I ask, "How will that affect the drinker's attitude towards me?". The woman gulps and answers, "After the fifth potion the drinker will become completely infatuated with you, they'd be willing to do any screwed up sexual act you desire, and the drinker will treat you like the love of their life. After the sixth potion the effects become permanent and irreversible, and that's when I suggest you wean the person off of them.". I nod in approval and tell her, "It sounds like you need to make me five more potions. How long do I have to wait before giving her each potion?". Wylandirah sighs and answers, "Giving the drinker more than one once a day can badly poison them, and three is sure to kill them. I recommend not mixing the potion with alcohol, it worsens the effects of both drinks.". Sounds like I'll also need a few bottles of wine. I snarl, "I want those potions by nightfall.". Wylandriah gasps and squeaks, "The sun is almost down, and the potion is extremely complex!". I shrug and tell her, "It sounds like you have a lot of work to do. I'll let you get to it.". I turn and walk away, smiling as I hear my wizard scrabble to get to work on making the potions that will ensnare the Khajiit.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm woken up by a rapping on my window, and when I go over to it I see Vex outside. I open the glass and the thief jumps in, landing on her feet like an agile cat. I wish I had half the woman's grace, all I can manage is collapsing on my bed. I'm in an awkward sitting/reclining position, but I don't care. My head is pounding, my mouth is dry, and I want nothing more than to vomit until my stomach falls out. I'll have to stop drinking whenever Maven hands me a glass, even in it does upset the woman who's courting me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Vex asking, "What in the oblivion are you doing?! We got word three days ago that our boss was in town, but you haven't even gone down to the Ratway or even talked to Sapphire.". Her voice causes my headache to spike, but I ignore it and answer, "I've been handling some jobs with Maven, it's a very delicate situation. The Jarl wants to know where I am at all times, so that she may speak to me whenever she wishes.". Vex quickly cools down and says, "Oh. Well, I suppose Maven _is _more important than a few little jobs. I'll have Sapphire give you the money later tonight. That is, if you finished your two jobs?". I nod and answer, "I finished them. Damn near got caught, but I finished them. Now, how are things down below?". Vex looked ready to leave, but stays and answers my question.

Vex launches into a full report, telling me everything about everyone. But her babbling is interrupted by a knock on my door. I yell, "Just a minute!". Then, begin pushing Vex towards the window. Vex sticks her head out, curses, and sticks it back inside. I whisper/snarl, "GO!". She shakes her head and quietly tells me, "My ladder fell.". I groan and hiss, "You're a thief! Jump!". She looks angered and snarls, "I'm a thief not invincible. That fall would kill me!". The knocking comes back and I begin pushing Vex while telling her, "I've survived falls ten times as high as that, just jump!". She pushes back and snarls, "You're the damned dragonborn, of course you would survive a fall like that! Not everyone has the soul of a dragon, I can't make that jump!". I become frantic, push harder, and hiss, "JUMP!". Vex keeps pushing me back and snarls, "You jump!". We're all but fighting as I growl, "It's my damned room!". I've managed to push the woman near the closet, so I easily shove her in when I hear my door opening. I act casual as I sit back down on my bed, my head throbbing worse than ever. Maven slowly walks into my room, searching it with her eyes. I clear my throat and ask, "Is something wrong?". Maven glances around the room one more time, then tells me, "I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone.".

I nervously shake my head and tell her, "I'm known to talk in my sleep. That must be what you heard.". Maven seems unconvinced, but nods and tells me, "I suppose that's what I heard. Now, onto important matters. I brought you a gift.". She pulls a bottle from somewhere and I groan. When Maven shoots me a look I quickly explain, "You get me drunk every single time I see you. My head is throbbing, I feel ill from so much drink, and I want to be sober and alert for once.". Maven lets out a small laugh and tells me, "This isn't a drink. After last night, I knew alcohol would be a horrible gift. It's a sweet, cooling drink that helps you get over your aches and pains from a night of drinking.". I smile and sheepishly tell her, "My apologies, I'll gladly accept your gift.". Maven smiles, hands it to me, and motions for me to drink up. I quickly down the liquid, the Jarl smiling and nodding as I do so. I notice the drink is _extremely _sweet (like the wine Maven gave me after our late night drinks), but I'm not complaining. When the drink is gone Maven takes the glass, throws it into my trash bin, and roughly sits down beside me. I'm about to ask her what she's doing, but Maven grabs the sides of my head before I can question her. Maven's kiss is rough, dominating, and almost painful. Soon enough the Jarl invades my mouth without asking my consent, not the least bit concerned that I can barely breathe. I consider participating in the kiss more than I am, but I have a feeling Maven might not like that.

For a while all I can do is sit there, desperately attempt to suck in air through my nose, and allow Maven to lick the roof of my mouth. I attempt to participate in the kiss, but Maven makes it clear she doesn't want me to. The Jarl simply wants to dominate the kiss (and in a way me) without any interruption. When the older woman is satisfied I'll be tasting her for the next few hours, she gets up and takes her leave. The door is barely shut when my wardrobe burst open, Vex rushing to the window. I expect her to jump, but she only sticks her head out to empty her stomach. I don't know why, but I feel highly insulted. I hear screams from outside (thankfully Maven went out the back door), but I don't pity the citizens that are covered in vomit. This is the third time someone's emptied their stomach from my window, the people should learn not to walk by here. When Vex has stopped emptying her stomach I ask her, "Are you quite done?". She flips around and tells me, "You had _important business _with Maven?! All I saw was Maven seeing how far she can stick her tongue down your throat!". I roll my eyes and tell her, "It's not that big a deal-". I'm cut off by Vex snarling, "It's a gigantic deal! Maven is the boss of you, and you're the boss of the entire Thieves Guild! You two control a guild of master thieves, and now you're fucking!".

I sigh and tell her, "Maven isn't the boss of me, it has no effect on how I run the guild, and we aren't fucking.". Vex gives me an exasperated look and tells me, "Whatever you say. Now, I need to go. So-". She quickly exits my room, stumbling over her own feet. I yell after her, "Don't tell anyone or I'll slit your throat.". Vex makes a strange noise as she runs down the stairs, but I take that as 'I won't tell'. I walk over to my wardrobe and put on some sensible clothes. I close my window, make my bed, and begin heading downstairs.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I'm heading upstairs when I run straight into Vex, the thief cursing as we fall down the stairs. She quickly bounds up, apologizes, and prepares to leave. I make a noise to stop her, and when I'm standing up I greet her. Vex greets me, then tells me, "I have to leave immediately.". I grab her shoulder and ask her, "What's going on? Come on, let me get you something to eat.". Vex is still jumpy, but accepts the food. I've talked to Vex a few times (Maven drug me down to that hole the guild calls their home), and we're on okay terms. We get along, but our views are extremely different. Vex eats the breakfast I give her, shoves the empty plate in my hands, and tells me, "I have to go, bye!". I once again stop her and ask, "What's wrong?". I remember hearing some strange noises from my friend's room, so I ask the thief, "Is something wrong with my friend?". Vex pauses, sighs, and tells me, "Yes, now I have to leave.". I block her path and tell her, "Explain. Now.". Vex groans, but tells me, "I'm not going to lie to you, something is wrong. But I can't tell you, your friend wouldn't want it.". She moves to leave, but I push her back and (using one of my few traits I got from Maven) snarl, "NOW!". Vex groans, leans in, and whispers into my ear what's wrong with my friend. I feel the empty plate slip from my grasps.


	6. Maven

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I run down the stairs, a noise alerting me to a problem in the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen Vex pushes by me, not even apologizing when she crushes her boss's foot under her own. I curse the woman and go into the dining area, Ingun standing in the middle of the room and looking off into space. As I walk by her I reach out, pat her shoulder, and tell her, "Morning.". Ingun deftly nods, but right before I sit down she asks, "Did you have fun with my grandmother?". I nervously tell her, "Yes, she brought me a gift.". Maven's face suddenly twists in anger and she snarls, "Would this 'gift' happen to be her cunt?!". I can feel my eyes widen, but I tell her, "I have no idea what you're talking about.". Ingun practically screams, "Drop the act! Vex said she saw you and Maven nearly fucking on your bed.". Damn Vex, I'll have to have a 'talk' with her once I get the chance. If the thief was smart she would skip town, but the woman is known to make stupid choices. I turn my thoughts away from Vex and back to Ingun, my friend still smoldering. I clear my throat and tell her, "We weren't fucking, it was just a kiss.". Ingun pounces on my words like a cat on a mouse. She all but yells, "So, you admit you kissed Maven?!". I groan and nod, my friend instantly going off on a rant. I'm not quite sure why she's mad at me, so I listen carefully.

**"She's my grandmother! My fucking GRANDMOTHER! She's over twice your age! When you were born Maven was drinking, scheming, and already bought this manor! While you were taking your first steps she was probably having sex! Do you realize what she's doing?! You're one of the most influential people in all of Skyrim, she's USING YOU!".** I find myself cowering from her voice, and quickly sit down when she flips to face me. She whispers, _"What else have you two done?". _I nervously swallow and try to lie about our activities, but Ingun sees right through it and roars, **"THE TRUTH!". **I look around the room to avoid eye contact as I admit to what Maven did to me in the theatre. Ingun lets out a disgusted laugh and tells me, "I guess I can't fully blame my grandmother.". I sit up straighter and snarl, "What?". Ingun snorts and tells me, "My grandmother may be a seductress, but it doesn't sound like she forced you to open your robe. Why in oblivion would you just let her suck on your tits in a public place? I knew you liked fucking anything that moved, but I never thought you would go this low!". I feel anger rise in my throat. I roughly stand and snarl, "Your grandmother isn't using me, I fuck what pleases me, and what's so wrong about this? Is it the fact I'm happy or the fact your grandmother's happy?". Ingun looks like I slapped her, and instantly argues back, "You're acting like an infatuated teenager! SHE IS USING YOU!".

Ingun's anger grows as she continues, "You've been married three times, you've fucked nearly a hundred whores, and you've had to go to a healer five times for cunt rot! You aren't looking for a serious relationship, you just like the idea of fucking Maven because all of Skyrim says it's wrong! She'll use you, push you to the side, and when she abandons you I'll be left to clean up the mess! This has happened in every single relationship and marriage you've been in, what makes you think this one will be different?! Just accept that my grandmother is a evil, vile, bitch who wants to use you, then you'll be a lot happier in life. And, Maven won't get to use you in whatever plan she's thinking of.". Maven can obviously see how much her words hurt me because instantly regret and sadness cross her face. But it's too late, anger courses through my veins as I all but growl, "I can see now what you think of me. I've gone to oblivion and back to find you the best herbs possible, I shower you with the riches of my adventure, and be the best companion I can be. I listen to your every worry, offer advice in any situation, and trust you with every detail of my life. But when I find happiness in someone you can't find the time to support me. We aren't hurting anyone, I like her, and she likes me. I'm happy and I'm staying with her, that's final!". The woman looks at the floor as she grasps her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks and her face reddening. I should apologize, but I don't. My friend whispers, "Then, be happy somewhere else.". My anger cools and I slowly whisper, "In-". She roars, **"GET OUT!". **I flee from the house without a second thought, my friend throwing anything she can reach at me.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I collapse to the ground as I cry, the empty house uncaring around me. My best friend just ran out the door after I brought up almost every bad decision she's ever made. She entrusted me with her darkest secrets (catching diseases from whores, her wives leaving her, and the fact she's well-known at all of Skyrim's brothels). I managed to avoid a few of her other problems (neglecting one wife for years at a time, ostracising one from her entire way of life, beating the shit out of one until she was afraid of her, and cheating on all of them), but my friend is no doubt extremely hurt by what I've said. It occurs to me that my friend isn't exactly a good person (I've known that for a while), but she's still my friend. Now I've driven her away from me, and all I want to do is patch things up with her. I consider what to do to make it up to her. We've had fights before, but this was a big one. I need to give her a special present to make it up to her. I initiated the fight. My friend will no doubt apologize in her own way, but she's stubborn as a mule and won't apologize until I do. The woman was eyeing a new set of Dragonscale Armor yesterday, and I have enough money to buy it for her. It's extremely expensive, but I want to make it up to her. The things I do for that woman.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I sigh as I open the door, a rapid knocking interrupting my business. I can only grunt as the Khajiit falls into my arms, tears streaming down her face. What in oblivion is she doing here?! She can't be seen in my presence, people might see us. And, I don't particularly like the woman. But I need her to fall in love with me, so I shush her. When she's calmed down I ask her, "What's wrong?". She sniffles and tells me the full story. I make a mental note to have a chat with my granddaughter, and guide the Khajiit to my bed. I soothe her and tell her, "She just doesn't understand, she'll come around in time. And besides, we don't need her! She's my granddaughter and I love her, but I don't have to like the choices she makes! I like you, you like me, and we aren't hurting anybody. This,". I take her hand in mine. "is right. We like one another. This is perfectly normal.". I want to say more, but the beast kissing me stops me. I smile, grab the back of her head, and dominate the kiss once again. The woman doesn't seem to mind. Then, for the first time she does something that surprises me. She begins to tug at my clothes, and moves her mouth down to my neck. I'm tired, but I see a perfect opportunity to bind the Khajiit even tighter to me. I pull away from her, force her to look into my eyes, and whisper, "Strip.". She begins to argue, but I bring a finger up to her lips to stop her, shush her, and whisper, "We aren't hurting anyone, there's nothing wrong about what we're doing, and you'll love it.". She still looks reluctant, but becomes confident when I quietly tell her, "Trust me.".

The Khajiit quickly sheds her clothes, her body beneath revealed to also fit in with her tiger like face and hands. I push her so she's lying down on my bed, helpless before me. I hadn't planned on bedding the woman any time soon, but this is the perfect chance. My granddaughter pushed the Khajiit out of her house, and right into my waiting arms. No matter what she does from now on, Ingun will _NEVER _be unable to undo what I'm about to do. Ingun might be the Khajiit's friend, but a lover is more important in Skyrim. I pull a chair up near my bed (I'm facing the Khajiit's feet), sit down in it, and give the woman (who is madly infatuated with me due to recently taking her potion) one simple command, "Touch yourself.". The woman looks terrified, disgusted, and nervous. Some people in Skyrim would have no problem pleasuring themselves in front of someone else. Unfortunately for me the Khajiit doesn't appear to be one of them. It's only after five minutes of urging, begging (ugh), and coaxing that she finally spreads her legs. Her clawed fingers awkwardly come to rest on her cunt, instantly seeking out the fleshy nub above her entrance. She slowly begins to touch herself, obviously uncomfortable. I inwardly groan. The woman's sexual life is the talk of Skyrim (mostly how many whores she's fucked), but now she's acting like a maid in her wedding night.

I stand up, quickly cover the Khajiit with my body, and bring my hand down to hers. I push her clumsy fingers out of the way, spearing her entrance with my fingers. The slut easily takes four of my digits, thrusting her hips up to meet me. The woman doesn't scream like I expected, but is louder than I'm use to. I decide to shut her up, but in a 'sexy' way so she won't lose interest in me. I lean in close to her ear and whisper, "What's your secret desire? What can you only do when your cunt in burning and you yearn for release? Do you like being whipped, chained, beaten? How about being called a slut and whore? Well? What sexual desire can you only pay prostitutes to fulfill?". She swallows in nervousness, but whispers, "Asphyxiation.". Damn. I was expecting something completely different (maybe being burned or having someone watch us), but I can work with this. I bring my other hand up, hover over the Khajiit's throat, and press down. I would have preferred to use a rope to strangle her, but I'll have to settle for using my hand. The woman initially fights me (not understanding what I was doing), but calms down and keeps thrusting her hips. I occasionally release her throat so she can get some air (although I do so sparingly), but there are times I'm certain the woman looses consciousness. However, I never stop thrusting my fingers into her. Eventually the woman screams and her cunt spasms, the Khajiit's claws tearing the back of my robes. I press down harder on her throat, the woman falling silent and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I wipe my hands off, check for a heartbeat (she's fine, just not conscious), and get back to work with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**Note: Now, for a short matter. I think I'm adding a third story to my current works in progress. Maybe a sequel to _The March _or _Disgusting._ It might add a little time in between updates, but I think it would be worth it. I'm planning on opening a poll on my profile. It'll include every one of my stories that I'm willing to write a sequel to (_Thirst, Survivors, _and _Love _are the only ones off the table). So, if you want to vote on which story gets to continue, then swing by my profile or leave a review.**


	7. Gifts

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I slowly wake up, my head pounding and cunt burning. I go to get up, but a voice from the corner of the room stops me. "Don't bother getting up, it's night outside. Just close your eyes and get some sleep.". I peer over and see Maven sorting papers by moonlight. I want to go over to her or say something, but I'm too tired. Instead, I plop my head back onto my pillow and think about the fight I had with Ingun. My friend brought up almost every dark secret and flaw that I've told her. I can't help thinking about what Ingun brought up, and what she didn't. Over the years I've paid over three hundred thousand gold to whores, caught cunt rot multiple times, and my wives have all left me. All of those things were true, but it still hurt. I'm just glad she didn't bring up my other secrets. Never going to Markarth to visit Muiri (the poor woman was lucky if she saw me once a year), taking Ysolda to Windhelm and cutting her off from her friends, beating Taarie so bad that her sister tried to kill me (Endarie ended up getting a broken wrist for her efforts), and cheating on all of them. At one point I was married to all of them at the same time. The only reason they didn't know about one another was the fact I kept them in different cities. And, I almost always had sex with whores before going home to (them willing or not) fuck them (Taarie actually caught cunt rot from me).

And, Ingun left out my life as a thief, murderer, rapist, and liar (there was a reason the empire wanted to execute me). I inwardly sigh at what I've done. Ingun insists that I'm a better woman (she points out my work at the College of Winterhold, my status as leader of The Companions, and the fact I'm the dragonborn), but I know that I'm not. I still frequent whores, I still kill and steal, and I'm certain if I got married it would end like all my other marriages did. My spouse leaving me. Muiri went back to her potion's master (she sent me a heartfelt note telling me why she couldn't stay with me, but all I cared about was the fact I had one less person to willingly fuck), Hulda supported Ysolda when she decided to leave me (they both told me to go fuck myself in front of half of Whiterun), and Endarie forcibly removed Taarie from my presence and barred me entrance to their store (she even went as far as to threaten to call the guards on me for trespassing). I'm just lucky that Endarie couldn't report me for beating her sister. Only Taarie could have reported me, and she was so frightened of me that she wouldn't. My mind suddenly turns to Maven, and what we did a few hours ago. Shame should gnaw at my insides for fucking the Jarl of Riften, but it doesn't. And, surprisingly I don't feel like I did around my wives after I'd fuck them. I felt the need to leave after fucking Muiri, I had to drink after Ysolda, and I got the urge to hurt Taarie after I fucked her (although I often had that urge, and our fucking was usually rough due to her being uncooperative).

But Maven isn't like that at all. We were both willing, I genuinely enjoyed it, and I feel no shame or regret afterwards. But Maven isn't like any other woman I've ever had a romantic relationship with. I act extremely different around her (gentler, kinder, and sweeter), I can tell her my darkest sexual desires without fear of being rejected, and _I want to please her! _I never went out of my way to please my wives, I think Ingun is the only woman I've ever done things for. But I wish to please Maven, and not just in the bedding department. I genuinely wish to learn more about her, spend time with her, and I can't find a single flaw in all of her. I know my mother would say I've gone soft, but that bitch is six feet underground and I just fucked a Jarl of Skyrim. A throbbing in the back of my skull reminds me what Maven did for me. Only the most experienced whores are willing to deny me breath, and I usually can't trust them to let go. But Maven willingly satisfied my most secret desire. I guess I finally found someone that fits me. But the real question is if she wants me. I hope she does. I close my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I slowly walk up the stairs to my grandmother's room, the Dragonscale Armor in my arms. When I knock on the door Maven opens it, a stern look on her face. I'm about to say something when my kin snarls, "What do you want?". I motion at the armor and tell her, "I want to make up with my friend-". I'm cut off by my grandmother snatching the armor and telling me, "She doesn't wish to see you.". I stick my foot in the door as my grandmother closes it, forcing the door to stay open. We have a miniature fight of pushing the door back and forth, but in the end I win. I fall into the room, right myself, and stand up. I freeze at the sight I see. My companion lying on my grandmother's bed, relieved of her clothes and fast asleep. My grandmother is yanking me out of the room, and when we're in the hallway I regain control of my body. Maven doesn't even see the punch coming, but I see anger flare in her eyes. She could easily fight back, but she allows me my tantrum as I yell, "YOU BITCH! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! HOW IN OBLIVION COULD YOU DO THIS?!". I don't even realize I'm crying, I only feel my fist connect with her chest. My grandmother grabs my hands, leans in close to my ear, and whispers, "I ripped all her clothes off, fingered her, and strangled her until she passed out.". All of the fight seems to leave me, my elder easily pushing me away. She snarls, "Don't you dare come near her or else I'll see you living on the streets.". She quickly goes back to her room, leaving me crying in the hallway.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I slowly strut over to the sleeping Khajiit, her naked breast rising up and down as she dreams. I despise the bitch, but at least she has a good pair of tits. And, it seems Ingun gave me a gift to give to the whore currently asleep on my bed. My granddaughter obviously still yearns to be the dragonborn's friend (although I think my granddaughter might yearn to be a little more), but I can't let that happen. I need the Khajiit to focus her attention solely on me, and ONLY me. Besides, I'm doing Ingun a favor. The Khajiit's wives have all say that the woman was an oppressive, drunken, angry, and insensitive bitch who doesn't care if her bedding partners are willing or not. The only reason Elisif hasn't chopped off her head is because the Khajiit is so important to the politics of Skyrim. I've saved my granddaughter from a horrible future. She might not see that now, but she'll thank me later. I walk over to the Khajiit, raise her head off the pillow, and claim her mouth in a violent kiss. When she wakes up I pull back and tell her, "I have a surprise for you.". She excitedly sits up, no doubt expecting something sexual. But she still looks happy when I hand her the armor. The Khajiit smiles, thanks me, and traps me in a hug. When she pulls back I go to claim her throat, pushing her pelt out of the way to suck.

The woman sighs in content as I once again enter her with my fingers, rubbing the nub above her entrance with my thumb. When she's finished I pull away, kiss her cheek, and whisper, "Is there a better way to start the day than by fucking?". She whispers back, "I don't think so.". I nuzzle her neck in mock affection and tell her, "I have business to attend to. Ingun stopped by to try to fight with you again, but I stopped her.". Tears fill the woman's eyes and she embraces me. I don't want to touch the filthy creature, but I'm forced to. When she's calmed down I tell her, "Amuse yourself by reading some of my books, I'll be back in an hour. And, I'll bring you something VERY special.". She smiles a little, kisses me, and allows me to leave. The second I leave I spit, ridding my mouth of the Khajiit's taste. Maul jumps when he sees me, but I couldn't care less. I clear my throat and tell him, "Tell the assassins to get their asses in motion, and I want him killed so cleanly that even the murderer can't trace it back to himself!". Maul nods, bows, and scurries away to do my bidding. I sigh and begin to walk to my throne room, a thousand thoughts racing through my mind.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I finish my drink, throwing the bottle into the water. Maven is using my friend, and the Khajiit doesn't even know it. My fucking GRANDMOTHER is having sex with my best friend. I feel tears prick at my eyes. Why am I so upset? If I looked at this objectively, then I would probably say the Khajiit deserves to be used. She's a horrible person, she's done more bad than good, and Skyrim is the only province that she's safe in (she'd be executed anywhere else). But I still think of the Khajiit as a friend, and a sinking part of me thinks I might want to be more with me (but it seems my grandmother beat me to it). I stumble to my feet, start to climb up the stairs to Riften, and curse as my foot twist. I'm too busy worrying about my foot that I don't feel the water surround me, but I DO feel the air rush from my lungs. I look up and see my life float to the surface. It looks funny. I don't remember what my last thought is as darkness surrounds my vision, my wet robes weighing me down.


	8. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater

**Nameless Assassin POV:**

I slowly slink through Dragonsreach, not a guard in sight. Last winter this place was constantly under attack by brigands, and it shows. Servants are rarer, stains cover the walls, most of the guards quit, and the wood is burnt in several places. It was a miracle the place lasted through the harsh winter (it was mostly Legate Rikke that pulled the city through the tough time). Their supply lines were cut, they had to care for the citizens of Winterhold, and an assassin slayed Jarl Siddgeir during a feast. But the assassin was a member of the Dark Brotherhood (reportedly), not a member of my order. My order is nameless, tiny, and serves only Jarl Maven. And, I've been hand chosen to carry out this special mission. I've been chosen to kill Jarl Balgruuf and his children, so Elisif will be forced to pick a new Jarl for Whiterun. The city is every Jarl's dream, only Solitude is a better position. I draw my blade and creep into the man's room, the bastard fast asleep and obviously drunk. He gags as I drive the blade into her neck, but he dies before the small noise can draw the guards. I find all of his children asleep in their rooms, not a single one of them aware that their time has come. I once swore never to harm a child, but what Maven wants Maven gets. When all three are dead I quickly leave Whiterun, but stop right before I cross the border. I smile, my mission done. I bring the bloody dagger up to my throat, turning my neck into stringy meat.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I try to scream as Maven roughly enters me, but the rope around my neck prevents me from making noise. Whenever Maven removes the rope it's to kiss me, so I hardly get any air. When I finally finish Maven instantly pulls away, and I desperately gulp down air. I'm certain my throat will be bruised, but I couldn't care less. Maven lies beside me and I reach out to touch her, but the woman gently pushes my hands to the side and kisses me. I sigh into her mouth, but don't protest. Maven's surprise ended up being some more wine made especially made for me, a sweetroll glazed with moon sugar, and the amazing fucking I just received. When Maven pulls back I snuggle into her arms. Cuddling after sex is something completely out of character for me, but I don't question it. It's as if Maven brings out a whole new person in me. I smile and snuggle up closer to my lover, basking in the warmth of her embrace.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

A knocking on my door saves me from having to snuggle with the Khajiit. I quickly stand, dress, and walk over to my door. Maul stands there, and motions for me to step outside. When I do he simply whispers, "The plan worked.". I smile, thank him, and quickly reenter my room. I put on a saddened face, walk over to my disgusting lover, and tell her, "Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun has been murdered, his heirs have been slain, and Queen Elisif is making a decision to replace him as we speak.". The Khajiit sits up and curiously asks me, "Who slayed him and his children? When did this happen? Who will control Whiterun?". I shrug and answer, "I fear the killer remains unknown, and nobody is looking for the murderer. The bodies were still warm when they were found, so it couldn't have been too long ago. And, I fear Elisif will name Jarl Igmund of Markarth as Jarl Balgruuf's successor.". The Khajiit grows visibly angry and snarls, "I hate Igmund. He's a racist, lying, cheating bastard!". I nod and tell her, "I fear we will have to accept and honor whatever choice Elisif makes.". The Khajiit sits up straighter and tells me, "I have quite an influence on Elisif. And, I know nobody more worthy of ruling Whiterun than you. Would you like me to send Elisif a raven?". I pretend to be modest, but eventually accept her offer after some 'persuasion'. As the Khajiit leaves to write her letter I smile, my plan coming together.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I slowly come to, and notice something is pounding on my chest. I also feel someone kissing me, but after a few seconds I realize they're blowing into my mouth. Why the oblivion won't this person let me sleep? I try to push them away, but I don't have the strength to move my arm. I groan and try to go back to sleep, but the pounding on my chest keeps me awake. I hear someone yelling at me, and I suddenly become aware of how cold I am. Then, I force my head to the side as I vomit. What comes from my stomach tastes like sewer water, and after a few seconds I'm certain that's what it is. I slowly open my eyes, my vision blurry. I once again collapse and look up at the sky, but suddenly Mjoll the Lioness's face appears in my vision.

I screech as she waves her hand in front on my face, her lips moving and saying something unintelligible. I blink a few times, hear my ears pop, and suddenly Mjoll's words make sense. "ARE YOU OKAY?". I scream back, "YES!". Mjoll quickly sits me up, patting me on my back. I ask the warrior, "What happened?". She keeps patting my back and tells me, "You got drunk and fell in the canal. You nearly drowned.". I wave away her patting hand, stagger to my feet, and promise her, "I'll make sure you're handsomely rewarded for saving the life of a Black-Briar.". I manage to stumble back into the city, nearly falling back into the water on my way. When I'm inside the city I sigh and begin walking, but stop when I see my friend walking towards where the ravens are kept, a note in her hand. I manage to yell, "YOU BITCH!". Then, I fall to the ground, shock overcoming me.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I slowly walk across the courtyard, a letter recommending Maven for the new Jarl of Whiterun clutched in my hand. Someone is yelling something, but I ignore it and send the letter. As I'm going back to the keep I notice a large gathering of people, and Ingun being carried away. What in oblivion is going on? I decide to find out, and tail the people carrying my friend. They bring her to the temple, but when their knocking receives no answer they simply leave my friend by the door. When the people are gone I walk over to my friend. She's pale, cold to the touch, and shaking. Shock. No bid deal, a quick healing spell will fix her right up. I quickly cast the spell, but my friend remains unconscious. There's nothing I can do to wake her up, but I can save her from being robbed or taken advantage of in her vulnerable state. I heave her into my arms, find the most hidden way to the manor, and rush Ingun back to the house. I put her in bed and turn to leave, but I'm stopped when Ingun wakes up and manages to slur, "BITCH!". I sigh and turn around, my drunk friend attempting to stand up. I quickly go back to her and push her down, preventing her from rising. Ingun begins fighting to stand, but eventually gives up and lies down. I inwardly sigh and ask her, "What in oblivion happened to you?". She snarls and answers.

"I saw my best friend fucked my grandmother, went down to get drunk by the docks, and almost drowned because of you!". She swings at me, but I easily knock it to the side. When she's done throwing a tantrum I ask her, "How did you know your grandmother and I-". I cough to avoid admitting I fucked Maven, but Ingun fills in the blank and answers, "I went to make up with you, but my grandmother didn't want me to see you. I fought my way into her room and saw you naked on her bed, and there's only one reason my grandmother would have you naked.". My heart picks up its pace and I tell her, "I'm sorry you had to see that. And, I suppose I'm sorry for not telling you about Maven and I sooner. You're her granddaughter and my friend, you had a right to know.". Ingun sniffles and tells me, "You should be.". She sniffles again and apologizes, "I'm sorry I acted like I did, I should have approached the situation in a more logical manner.". I offer her a weak smile and tell her, "You suck at apologizing.". She smiles back and whispers, "I know.". She manages to wrap her arms around my neck and squeeze, still sniffling. I'm certain she's crying now, but I ignore it and let her have her dignity. I simply stand there and allow my friend to cry, then she asks me, "What were you doing in the square?".

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

My friend awkwardly clears her throat and explains to me what she was doing. I nearly cry in pity when she's done telling me. My grandmother is obviously using her, but she doesn't even see it. I should tell her what's going on, but I _just _got her back. And, I don't want to start another fight. So, I simply keep hugging her and tell her, "I'm sorry.". I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for any more, but she accepts it and finally hugs me back. I'm still upset about her getting together with my grandmother, but I drop the issue. I'll bring it up again later when the thrill the Khajiit is getting from having someone new has worn off. When I finally bring it up I'll be sure to tell her what Maven said to me, and how she obviously lied to both of us about one another. Then, I remember what my grandmother said about strangling my friend. I pull away and lift up the fur on her neck, and sure enough there is a ring of bruises. The Khajiit looks embarrassed as I ask her, "Is it true that my grandmother strangled you?". She blushes, but nods and tells me, "It's true.". I feel anger swell in my chest as I ask, "Why did she do that? Is she hurting you?". I'm aware my grandmother hurting the Khajiit would be considered poetic justice (Taarie of Solitude has permanent scars from her marriage to my friend), but I still don't want the Khajiit getting hurt. However, the woman looks even more embarrassed as she says, "I like it. Your grandmother was simply fulfilling a fantasy of mine.". I offer a small smile, chuckle, and tell her, "Sick.". Then, I go back to hugging her.

* * *

**Note: Hey, quick little note here. Voting is officially over (I went ahead and deleted the poll off my profile to avoid confusion). I originally intended to leave the poll open a little longer, but I wanted to get started on the sequel before I went back to doing stuff. On a related note, updates may have a little more time in between them. I only update my stories when all of them are ready to get a new chapter, so don't worry about _Love _getting updated one day and _Survivors _another. Now, to tell you the winner. I'm surprised (but none the less pleased) that _The March _will get to keep going (I'm not going to lie, for a little bit I was afraid _The Ends of the Earth and Back _was going to win. I love the story, but I'd have no idea what to do with a sequel, and in the end it would destroy the original). I was expecting _The Queen and Her Cat _to win, but I'm still pumped to get to revisit Rikke and her Khajiit. Now, I'll flat out say I'm planning on continuing _The Queen and Her Cat _when _Survivors _and _Love _are over. _Survivors _is coming along nicely, but it'll probably end _very _soon. If you know how _Thirst _ended, then you better prepare yourselves for _Survivors _to end kind of like that. That's it. Favorites liked, reviews wanted, and every reader loved.  
**

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**


	9. Ingun

**Maven POV:**

I smile as I read the letter Queen Elisif sent me, the royal seal at the bottom identifying the letter as of utmost important. The Queen was going to assign Jarl Kraldar to Whiterun, and promote Thonjolf the Housecarl to the position of Jarl of Winterhold. But after she received a letter from one of her trusted Thanes, she changed her mind and wishes to appoint me to the position of Jarl of Whiterun. She talked with the moot (a formality), spoke with her court, and now all she needs is my approval. I quickly write her a letter saying I accept, I'll pack my bags, and I can be in Dragonsreach by tomorrow night. While the raven flies away I pack my bags, then go to straighten out the rest of my family. I quickly tell Hemming how I want the city to be ruled, what to do in my absence, and everything he needs to know. Then, I release Sibbi from jail, tell him what to do as steward, and give him specific instructions what not to do. Finally, I head to the manor to find Ingun. I ripped the Khajiit from her presence, but I have no reason to deny her the ability to go to Whiterun. If she wishes to go with me, then all she has to do is swear never to go near her friend again. It may seem cold and heartless to her, but I have my reasons. Two more potions and the Khajiit will love me and only me for the rest of her life. And, she'll no longer care for Ingun.

Within a week the side-effects will appear, and the Khajiit will become a different person entirely. I'm saving my granddaughter the pain of watching her friend become a snarling, angry, and muscular beast that only cares about me. I'm nearing the manor now, but I stop dead in my tracks when I see the Khajiit in question step out of the house. She fixes her hair as she walks over to _The Bee and Barb_, her orange tail swishing as she struts. Damn Ingun. I quickly jog to the manor, and rip open the door. Ingun is in bed when I find her, sleeping off a hangover. I instantly shake her awake, my granddaughter's eyes widening in fear when she sees me. She clears her throat and asks, "Yes?". I all but snarl, "You saw the Khajiit again.". She gulps and nods, waiting to see what I'll do. I take a deep breath, exhale, and tell her, "I _forbid _you from seeing her again. She's a bad influence on you.". Ingun scoffs and tells me, "You're fucking her! Why is it okay for you to have sex with her, but I can't talk to her?!". I inwardly groan and explain, "I'm an adult, and I can handle the woman. You'll only end up getting hurt if you continue being her friend. Now, I came here to tell you I'm now the Jarl of Whiterun. Feel free to come with me to the city if you feel like it, but I don't want to see you talking to the Khajiit.". She looks absolutely shocked, but nods. I roughly stand up and leave, my granddaughter still in bed.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I sit up and run my fingers through my hair, a headache pounding behind my right eye. My grandmother knows my friend and I have made up, and she isn't pleased. I need to tell the Khajiit what's wrong, and fast. I rise, dress, and head for the bar. I'm not sure if my friend is there for sure, but she likes drinking. As I walk across the bridge a storm starts, my anger rallying.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm deep in my cup when Ingun finds me, her face grave. She says something I ignore, heaves me out of my chair, and leads me upstairs. I manage to grab a mug of ale from a passing tavern wench, chug it down, and try to toss it into the garbage (I miss by a mile). One of the owners curses me in Jel, but I couldn't care less. Ingun leads me to a private room, sits me down on the bed, and tells me, "We need to talk.". I rub my eyes and respond, "We've already made up, there's nothing to talk about.". Ingun was drunk only a few hours ago, but the buzz seems not to effect her as she tells me, "It's about my grandmother.". I instantly say, "Don't do this. Don't start something else. Your grandmother has already told me the good news about her becoming the new Jarl of Whiterun.". She sighs and tells me, "It's not about that.". She goes on to tell me horrible accusations about Maven, makes up lies about what her grandmother said to her, and a thousand other tall tales. By the time she's done I'm grinding my teeth in anger. I take a few deep breaths and tell her, "I appreciate your concern, but your grandmother isn't using me.". She sighs, and our fight begins anew. Damned Ingun. I thought we had settled this matter, but she's starting it all over again! Finally, the woman yells, "FINE! I don't give a shit what you do any more! Fuck my grandmother all day and night, I couldn't care less. Just don't come to me once she's pushed you to the side!". She rises and runs away. I follow her down to the bar, but no further. I sigh and grab another drink.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I wake up with the Khajiit wrapped in my arms, the smell of drink leaking from her. I can't help smiling. Last night Ingun told the Khajiit every single rotten thing I've ever done, but the woman denied the accusations. The Khajiit is in love with me, and I only need to give her one more potion before it's final (I gave her one last night when she came to me). I rise, dress, and call some servants to get my things. Today Ingun, the Khajiit, and I are going to go to Whiterun. I originally didn't want to bring my granddaughter after her little stunt, but the Khajiit insisted. The cat like woman in question is getting dressed, and when we're both ready we head down to our carriage. I sigh when I find Ingun isn't there. I impatiently tap my foot as we wait, the sun slowly rising.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

The wizard cowers before me, her eyes trained on my knife. I snarl and tell her, "I'll ask you once again. IS MY GRANDMOTHER USING A LOVE POTION ON MY FRIEND?!". The woman cowers, but nods when I raise my knife. I lower my weapon, step closer, and snarl, "Which one?! Tell me exactly what it does!". She whimpers, but gives in and starts talking. "It's one of the most powerful ones. It's complex, and takes me hours to make. The drinker only has to take it six times before the effects become permanent. It's made of nightshade, daedra heart, some of Maven's hair, bear claws, and mountain lion piss. Maven demanded it go unnoticed when she gave it to the drinker, so I had to mix in honey to prevent it from tasting like sewer water.". I snarl, "I don't give a damn what the potion taste like, just tell me what it does!". She keeps cowering as she tells me, "It makes the drinker completely infatuated with Maven, and eventually they'll believe it to be true love. The drinker begins to ignore Maven's flaws, will forgive her for the most horrible of things, and resents anyone who attempts to correct their misguided love. And, there are numerous side-effects. Not to mention it's shaved about twenty five years off of the drinker's life. Your grandmother has already given the drinker five, and all in a close amount of time. So, I'd actually be surprised it the drinker lived to see fifty.". My heart is racing as I snarl, "Tell me the side-effects!".

She squeaks and tells me, "A small amount of muscle growth, an extremely shortened life, they'll anger easier, they'll soon disregard anyone that isn't Maven, and their entire life will revolve around the woman.". I feel the dagger slip from my grasp, but I manage to hand onto it. Then, I snarl, "Tell me how to undo this.". She gulps, shakes her head, and whispers, "It can't be-". She screams as I charge forward, lift her off the ground by her robe, and press the blade to her throat. I calmly demand, "Tell me how to save my friend, or else I'll saw your head off.". She grows paler and squeaks, "There's one love potion more powerful than the one Maven is using. If you use it on her with someone else's hair, then the effects of Maven's potion will disappear. However, she'll fall irrevocably in love with the new person. Maven won't be able to undo the new potion, but the effects will be even worse. And, by that point the Khajiit will be lucky to see thirty years of age.". I pull her closer and snarl, "Make me the potions with my hair. How many will it take before she forgets about Maven?". She nervously swallows and tells me, "Three, but you can only give her one once a week without killing her. And, I highly recommend against it. The side-effects are unknown, the Khajiit would be highly confused because of the two conflicting potions, and she'll die before her life even truly starts.". I growl, "Do it.". The woman's eyes show the sadness behind them as she whispers, "She'll never truly love you.". I roar, "I KNOW THAT! JUST MAKE THE DAMN POTIONS!". She doesn't cower, but tells me, "I'll make them, but only if you can answer me one question and be completely honest. Is it better to let your friend live a long, happy life thinking she's in love with Maven, or a short, conflicted life thinking she loves you?".

* * *

**Maven POV:**

When the sun is high in the sky I turn to the Khajiit and tell her, "I don't want to wait any longer. Ingun can meet us in Whiterun.". The Khajiit glumly nods. She was the one who convinced me to wait this long, and now even she's fed up with waiting for my granddaughter. We climb into the carriage and the driver lashes the horse, the wagon slowly beginning to move. I sigh and lean back, enjoying the sun. Soon enough the weather will be dark and gray.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I run down to the stables, but curse when I don't see my grandmother or the Khajiit. I quickly grab a horse, yell at the stable master who I am, and ride away. As the horse speeds down the road the wind snaps at my hair, the sun at my back. I can only pray I arrive at Whiterun in time.


	10. A Party

The horse below me is panting and keeps trying to stop, but I continue to push her. I need to get to Whiterun as quickly as I can. My grandmother only needs to give my friend one more potion before the effects become 'permanent'. Maven won't suspect a thing, she'll just assume she has the Khajiit wrapped around her finger. What she doesn't know is that Wylandriah is weak and easily gave her up. The wizard kept telling me how dangerous the potion was, but promptly shut up when I threatened her. I don't care if my friend is 'happy' with Maven. My grandmother would eventually push her to the side like she does all her other lovers, but my friend wouldn't get over her. She'd remain in love with Maven until the day she died, she would never act like herself, and my grandmother wouldn't give a shit that she just ruined someone's life. I need to stop her, and I know how. I made the wizard swear to never tell anyone, but I took precaution and paid her off. She's a weak woman, but gold can strengthen even the most pathetic cowards. My horse groans as I kick her again, but I can see the city rising up in front of me. When I arrive at the stables I dismount, allow the horse to graze, and begin walking up to the city. I can't help noticing the remains of The Battle of Whiterun. I still don't understand why they haven't cleaned up.

Corpses litter the roadside (they were covered in snow during the winter, so they're truly disgusting), broken planks and cracked stones litter my path, gigantic craters occasionally force me to abandon the traditional walkway, and discarded weapons are everywhere I look. The citizens and guards have had weeks to clean this mess up, but it still remains. I'm certain this will be the first thing Maven attends to. I find out I'm wrong when I get into the city. A celebrating citizen prances by me, a smiling fox mask obscuring her face. She shoves a mask in my hand as she struts past, someone wearing the mask of a snarling ferret hands me a mug of ale, and a smirking bear informs me about what's going on throughout the city. I inwardly sigh at what Maven's doing. She's throwing a feast at Dragonsreach, a tournament outside the city, and a celebration all over town. Free alcohol, sweets, and mask are being handed out to everyone. I look down at the mask in my hand. A gleeful unicorn gazes back at me. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let Maven think I'm simply another party goer. I put the mask on and begin traveling through the city, avoiding the celebrating citizens. I'm not sure where in oblivion the guards are, but they sure aren't doing their job. A smiling pig is happily dancing, unaware that his leg is obviously broken. A shocked dog is standing on top of the local inn, taking a piss and aiming for anyone that walks by. Not to mention the two men who've abandoned their masks and are busy fucking in the middle of the street.

I roll my eyes at how uncouth the people of Whiterun are acting. This entire celebration is disgusting, but Maven has made a smart move. And, it's suppose to be representative. Every citizen and guard is required to wear a mask. The guards wear wolf mask, to symbolize how they work together, catch anyone who threatens the group, and how each individual is just one part of a larger thing. The citizens wear the mask of any animal excluding a stag (reserved for Maven), a doe (reserved for the spouse of the Jarl, so that one can actually be worn since Maven is single), squirrels (the Thanes), bulls (the royal guard), flamingos (the court wizard), and wolverines (the staff of Dragonsreach). My unicorn mask is a rarity. Only three magical creatures mask can be passed out. One dragon, one unicorn, and one manticore. Every mask represents something. The stag is the king of creatures, the doe is the mate, the squirrels chatter after the deer without thought, the bulls are thick headed fighters, the flamingos are pretty but nearly useless, and the wolverines do the same thing day after day. The citizen's masks are all creatures that are common in the wild, but are important to the forest. The three mythical creatures represented something, but their meaning was lost around the second era. Most of the masks aren't that important, the stag is the only one that carries any real meaning (the rest of the masks were thought about roughly around the third era).

Some ancient Jarl thought that the stag was the king of all beast. In his words, 'The clawed animals must eat him for substance, his fellows must look to him for guidance, and those below him don't dare cross his path.'. Over the last hundreds of years people have debated what he meant. Some people think he meant herbivores and carnivores, others think he literally meant clawed and hoofed animals, and some people just think he's crazy. If the first group is right, then he meant wolves and such eat stags while foxes and such avoided him. If the second group is right, then he literally meant any clawed animal (including foxes and dogs) eat stags while hoofed animals (horses and does) avoid him. Both groups agree he meant does when he said 'his fellows'. If the final group is right, then none of it matters. I personally like the first idea. My inner monologue is cut off by a horse bumping into me, apologizing, and continuing on his way. I throw the ale in my hand at him, then quickly walk away. I'm near Dragonsreach, the wolves standing guard. The celebrating in the city is getting out of hand, but they don't do anything. It seems Maven wants the party to go on uninterrupted. A wise move. The citizens of Whiterun are having fun, they won't get hurt by the guards, and they'll remember this celebration with fondness. And, if they like the celebration they might warm up to Maven faster.

A silver wolf opens the door for me, and as I walk through he tells me, "Enjoy the feast, regards from Maven Black-Briar.". The hall is crowded, every person wearing a mask. I look around and see the damage from last winter. Burns on the rafters, stains on the walls, and some areas of the hall are newer than the others. I turn my attention away from the damage and look at the celebration. Every mask is bronze, silver, or gold. The plain wooden ones are left outside, these are masks are fit for thanes and royalty. Thankfully my unicorn mask is naturally silver, so I won't stick out. I keep looking around, the celebration out of hand. The people of Whiterun have a good reason to be excited. The last time this festival was done it was right before The Oblivion Crisis. This party can only be done when a Jarl and his heirs pass away, not just because a new Jarl takes over. The party is a celebration of the old Jarl's life and the new Jarl's command. I quickly scan the benches, famished animals scarfing down their food. I easily spot who I'm looking for. A golden stag with gigantic horns is obviously Maven, but I have a good hunch who the dragon beside her is. My grandmother must have thought it hilarious to put the 'dragonborn' in a dragon mask, but she would have reconsidered if she knew how much this helped my plan.

I weave my way through the drinking, dancing, grinding people in animal mask. I manage to get behind Maven, but she isn't who I want. I reach out to tap the dragon on the shoulder, but stop when I notice something. No tail. My friend always sticks her tail in between the bars on her chair, but this person lacks the orange appendage. Damn it, Maven must have put my friend in a different mask. Suddenly, Maven stands up and nearly knocks her chair into my knees. I jump back as the Jarl slowly walks around the hall, stopping and getting someone's attention. I carefully watch the person turn, and inwardly curse my grandmother when I see what the person is wearing. The doe mask. The traditional symbol of a spouse. But then I notice the tail on the doe, and I realize Maven is using it to symbolize her lover. A dangerous move, but it'll pay off if she does it right. Dangerous because all of Whiterun could find out my grandmother is fucking a Khajiit young enough to be her granddaughter. But it'll pay off if the city is too busy partying to notice it, if the Khajiit never takes off her mask, or Maven clarifies the Khajiit is simply a friend. From the looks of it the first and second ones are true, and that means the Khajiit is falling in love even faster due to the romantic gesture. I curse as the two begin to dance, the noses of their masks slightly touching in a mock kiss._  
_

I need to get my friend alone, but how? I curse and simply wait, and eventually Maven is forced to dance with a flamingo. My friend slowly walks over to where some wolverines are handing out drinks. I move as quick as I can, ignoring any compliments about my unicorn mask. However, I do stop for a short second when my horn nearly takes out someone's eye. Then, I'm right beside the doe. I _know _it's my friend, so I reach out and tap her shoulder. She turns to me and warily says, "Hello.". I roll my eyes underneath my mask and tell her, "It's me.". She recognizes my voice and quickly tells me, "I'm so glad you made it! Your grandmother said you weren't coming, but I knew that wasn't true. So, what do you think of the festival?". I ignore her question and offer her my hand. She knows it means I want to dance, but she motions at the people handing out ale and tells me, "I wanted to get a drink.". Checkmate. I pull the violet potion from my pocket and tell her, "I already got you one.". She takes the vile, examines it, and tells me, "This doesn't look like any drink I've ever seen.". I easily lie, "It's Black-Briar Reserve. Very expensive.". She looks at the potion, shrugs, and pops the top. I'm terrified Maven, her spys, or a random stranger will stop her, but nobody does. And, the potion is quickly gone.

She swallows one last time, hands me the vile, and tells me, "That's an odd drink, but I like it.". Good, she'll need to take it two more times. The effects haven't started working, but by tomorrow she'll be thinking about me when Maven fucks her. I offer her my hand, and when she takes it I lead her out onto the dance floor. I smile underneath my mask as we slowly dance, the bards playing a nice slow song. My friend rests her mask against my shoulder. I quickly examine the doe face. It has holes for the wearer's eyes, mouth, and nose. Suddenly, my friend tells me, "I don't feel good.". I pat her back and tell her, "It's nothing.". She pulls away from me, grasping her stomach. I hear her swallow one again and the woman tells me, "No, I really don't feel g-". She can't finish the rest of her sentence, hot blood spewing from her mask's mouth stops her. Everyone stops and backs away as my friend falls to her hands and knees, still vomiting blood. I step away from the puddle of liquid, the blood turning black in the torchlight. My friend falls to her side, twitching wildly. Maven is at her side in an instant, ripping off her golden stag mask and demanding help. What have I done? _What have I done?!_


	11. Healing

**Maven POV:**

The healers heave my lover into their arms, turn her head to the side in case she vomits, and begin to walk her to the healer's room. I snatched her mask from her face when she fell, and I sneakily throw it into the fire as I walk by it. The Khajiit was thrilled when I gave her the doe mask, but I can't let the rest of Whiterun see it. Then, as I turn I see a familiar face. Ingun has the unicorn mask on her head, and she's looking at the retreating healers in horror. Anger flares in every single part of my body. How dare she! I'm not sure what she did, but it was the cause of the Khajiit's illness. I'm the Jarl of Whiterun, but I need the dragonborn to secure my position. After a few months I won't need her, but as of right now I still do. If that woman dies, then Ingun better get her ass out of Skyrim. My granddaughter sees me as I stomp over to her, but can't escape in time. I grab her by the arm, squeeze as hard as I can, and scream to the citizens, "LET THE FESTIVITIES CONTINUE!". The people hardly stopped for the vomiting Khajiit, so they simply keep going. I drag Ingun across the hall, not caring when she hits her knee or toes. She curses me as I drag her into a secluded area, but can't break my grip. I push her against the wall, yank her head so she's looking me in the eyes, and snarl, "What in Oblivion did you do?! EXPLAIN!".

She squirms as she whispers, "Nothing! I didn't do anything!". I curl my lip in disdain and snarl, "Do you think I'm an idiot?! Tell me what you did!". She looks about ready to piss herself in fear as she repeats, "Nothing!". I'm about to threaten her, but someone clearing their throat alerts us to another person's presence. We both turn to look at the healer, the man awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. He clears his throat once again and tells us, "The Khajiit patient is being treated, but we have some medical concerns. We have a few questions that need to be answered. Are either of you her next of kin or close friends?". We both nod, me mentally cursing Ingun. He motions to a room down the hall and says, "Please, follow me.". I release Ingun and follow the man, my granddaughter trailing behind me. When we enter the room I quickly look around. There are multiple patients, but the Khajiit is the only one who's being attended to. She has three healers searching through books, two apprentices gathering ingredients, and a novice cleaning the blood from her face. The master healer clears his throat and asks, "Does the Khajiit take any drugs or alcohol?". I answer, "She was drinking heavily.". But Ingun answers, "She takes skooma and moon sugar, but I don't think she's taken any recently.". He quickly scribbles something on a piece of paper.

Then, he asks, "Is she allergic to anything?". I shrug, but Ingun answers, "Luna moth wings.". He keeps writing, then finally asks, "Is she on any medication? Potions, herbs, pills, etc.". I know that the love potion counts, but I don't speak up. Ingun also remains silent, but I'm certain she spiked the Khajiit's drink with something. He nods, finishes writing, and tells me, "We'll begin treatment as soon as her stomach stops heaving.". He whistles, motions at his fellows, and leaves the room. I'm not sure what he's planning on doing, but I couldn't care less. I walk over to the woman and check for a pulse, sighing when I find one. Ingun walks over and brushes some of the Khajiit's mane out of her face. I sneer at her and snarl, "Are you happy?". Ingun glares at me and response, "I didn't do this. It's your fault.". I scoff and tell her, "It's not my fault she loves me.". Ingun practically roars, "YES IT IS! YOU'RE USING A LOVE POTION ON HER!".

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

My grandmother freezes, caught in her lie. She clears her throat and whispers, "I don't know what you're talking about.". I roll my eyes and counter, "I know for a fact you're using a potion of love on her, and you only need to give her one more vial.". Maven looks ready to go into an absolute rage, but before she does she makes sure the Khajiit isn't awake. When she's sure the Khajiit is unconscious she turns to me and snarls, "I don't give a damn if you know about my plan, but if you spread it I swear to Molag Bal that I'll make you wish you were never born. I've earned your friend, and I intend to keep her. Now, what in oblivion did you do to her? Poison her? What kind of fucked up friend are you?". I look around to make sure the other patients are asleep, then tell her, "I'm not the fucked up one, you are! You're using her!". Maven once again checks that my friend is unconscious, then snarls, "OF COURSE I'M USING HER!". I instantly tell her, "You got what you want, just let her go!". My grandmother rolls her eyes and tells me, "Never. I need her to secure my position, and there are always higher places to climb. Even if I was going to stop giving her the potion I'm sure as oblivion not now. You made a mockery of me in front of all the citizens of Whiterun.". She gives me a cocky smirk and tells me, "Besides, I like the sounds she makes when I'm pounding into her. It's almost like a bitch in heat. Only louder.".

I close my eyes, take ten deep breaths, and tell her, "I'll find a way to free her.". My grandmother laughs and tells me, "I'd like to see you try. You don't have the guts to use another love potion on her, and there isn't one more powerful than the one I'm using.". A thought suddenly occurs to me. Will the potion still take effect if the Khajiit vomited it up? The potion is fast acting, so I'm going to guess it would. But the major problem is the fact my friend is still seriously ill. I look over and decide she must be at least slightly poisoned. The healers will find that out. Probably. Suddenly, Maven tells me, "Leave.". I instantly begin to argue, but my grandmother's eyes harden and she snarls, "Leave. Not the room, not Dragonsreach, not the Cloud District. Leave Whiterun. I want you back in Riften by sunrise.". I feel fear grip my heart, but I calmly tell her, "No. Make me leave and I'll announce to the whole city that you've taken a woman a third your age as your lover.". Maven looks absolutely furious, but snarls, "Fine. But if I catch you within three feet of the Khajiit I'll have assassins kidnap you and return you to Riften.". I nod, but have no intention to follow her commands. Maven seems pleased with my answer because she leaves. I sigh, pull a chair up to my friend's side, and sit down. I've done it now. I'm officially screwed.

I have no idea why Maven left me with the Khajiit right after demanding I be nowhere near her, but I don't question it. Soon enough I'll never be able to see the woman. Then, a brilliant idea hits me. I can't see the Khajiit, but Maven can't punish me if my friend seeks me out. The potion is extremely powerful, so she should at least fantasize about me. My friend literally married a woman because she thought that the woman would look good naked, she'll chase a fantasy until I tell her 'no'. Another thought reassures me. The Khajiit cheated on all of her wives, why would Maven be any different? Plus, Maven and her aren't actually married. If she's willing to cheat on her wife of two years with some five gold whore, then I know she'd be willingly to see me while she's still seeing my grandmother. Even if she just stops by to say 'hello', that's enough for me. It's one more chance I have to get the second potion into her, one more chance she'll grow more attached to me, and one more chance she has of being unfaithful. One chance could lead to two, then three, then four and so on. I need to win her over from my grandmother, and small victories are still victories. My train of thought is broken when my friend begins coughing, and her mouth fills with blood. I quickly grab her shoulder and yank, the red liquid spewing from her mouth. All I can do is hold her and yell for a healer.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Pain. Blinding, unbearable, unspeakable pain. I mock the gods and those who follow them, but this _must _be oblivion. I must have vomited till I died, gone to wherever the gods are, and been thrown into the deepest pit in oblivion for my sins. My stomach is twisting itself up, my throat is on fire, and the taste and smell of blood consumes me. I feel someone punching my back, taste vomit begin to arise from my stomach, and hear screaming. Oblivion, definitely oblivion. People are yanking on my limbs, but I fight them as hard as I can. Finally, the bloody vomit stops and I give up. I might die (if I'm not dead already), but I'll accept my faith with dignity. Someone shoves something in my mouth, and I swallow once I feel someone massage my throat. The screaming is slowly stopping and talking is taking its place, but I still can't make out the words. I try to open my eyes, but the images are all watery and blurry. I blink, but nothing happens. I keep desperately blinking, but someone slaps my shoulder and I stop. I flip my ears back and forth, and eventually sound breaks through the thick fog surrounding me. "Poison.". I flick my ears a little faster, desperate to hear what the deep voice has to say. He (I'm assuming it's a he) tells unseen people, "Definitely poison. I NEED to know if she's taking any potions that wouldn't work together. Well? No? Okay, then I'll treat her like a normal patient.".

I feel something press down on my stomach, and the voice tells someone, "Her stomach has twisted in on itself, that explains the vomit stopping. I could untie it, but she might vomit till she dies. However, if I leave it tied there's a chance I'll never be able to untangle it. Then, she'd die of starvation or her body would simply quit on her due misery. Z'khar, what's your call?". Another voice mumbles something, then I feel something being pushed into my mouth. The object is slim and metal like, but I choke when it's roughly shoved down my throat. I resume fighting, but I'm too weak to do anything. Eventually, I feel something stab at my stomach and the gigantic, acid filled sack seems to come unclogged. The item is yanked out of my mouth, and a hot mouthful of vomit chases it. My stomach stops after a while, but I don't feel good. I want nothing more than to go to sleep, but for some reason I don't think that would be a good idea. So, I stay awake and allow them to poke and prod at me. I try to yawn, but a small burst of blood stops me. I suddenly have an urge to die. The pain isn't as bad as it was, but now it's a sort of throbbing pain. It comes and goes, leaving me to guess when the next wave will come. Then, it doesn't. I sigh and decide to go to sleep, my mind wandering. I briefly hear a voice I think is Ingun's, and for some reason my heart leaps. A sudden burst of thought crosses my mind. A thought of Ingun and I in a VERY inappropriate situation. I shrug it off and close my eyes, my stomach growling in agony.


	12. The Wrong Name

**Ingun POV:**

Once I'm certain the Khajiit isn't going to die I head to my room, preparing to write a letter. I scribble down an angry note to the wizard who gave me the potion, and demand her to explain the Khajiit being poisoned. When the note is sent I climb into bed, steaming in rage. Maven almost caught me (I almost ran into her on the stairs), the Khajiit almost died, and I'm not certain if my potion worked. And, I'm almost certain Maven has given the woman the sixth potion. It won't matter (my potion is more powerful), but I'm certain six love potions can't be healthy. I suddenly remember the two remaining potions in my bag. I quickly lean over, snatch the potions from my satchel, and put them in a safe place. I have to wait a week to give the Khajiit the second one, but I won't wait any longer. I need to free her of Maven's potion, and this is the only way. I nearly piss in fear when a raven scratches at my window, a note in its claws. I quickly walk over and read the letter.

_Ingun,_

_DO NOT GIVE THE KHAJIIT THE POTION IF YOUR GRANDMOTHER HAS ALREADY GIVEN HER THE ORIGINAL ONE ON THE SAME DAY! The two potions can't mix, and together they'll cause the lining of the stomach to dissolve, the person to profusely vomit, and death if not treated immediately. You MUST give her the potion on a different day than Maven. Now, might I give you a little advice? The potions are going to be conflicting the woman, so be prepared for anything. Also, I know of a spell that can strengthen the effects of your potion. The spell in on the back of the note, but use it sparingly. It creates extreme feelings of artificial love and sexual desire. If you use the spell on her, then you better hope she has something to fuck close by. That's all I have to say._

I crumble up the note and throw it in the trash (after quickly learning the spell on the back). Then, I jump onto my bed, shove my face into the pillows, and scream.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I slowly move the Khajiit's wet mane off of her face, her breathing even. I ask the healer, "Is she okay?". When he nods I tell him, "Wake her up.". He instantly begins telling me how bad of an idea that is, but he quickly goes to work when I glare at him. He snaps some stalks of a plant, walks over to my lover, and puts them under her nose. She startles awake, sits up, and slashes at the healer. He leaps back and I step forward, laughing. The Khajiit looks at me and instantly looks relieved. She blinks and asks me, "What happened?". I explain to her than Ingun poisoned her, help her up, and begin leading her out of the room. The master healer protest, but I ignore him. I don't know what Ingun did to the woman, but I want to make sure she's still under the effects on my potion. I plan on claiming her the second we're in bed. Hard. She'll be lucky if she can walk in the morning, but I need to make sure she's still under my control. Like I told my granddaughter, there are always higher places to climb. I could pull my own weight, but the dragonborn makes it so much easier. I make sure to hold her hand as we walk, the woman loves attention. The second we're in my room I lock the door, close the windows, and blow out a few of the candles. By the time I'm done the room is only lit by a few fluttering candles. It's rather romantic. If only I felt anything for the woman in front of me.

I notice the woman looks sad. Probably because of Ingun, but I don't care. I walk over, pull her towards me, and trap her in a kiss. She tries to pull away, but she can't resist the potion's effects. She slowly relaxes into the kiss, allowing me to tug her to the bed. I rip off her clothes, push her onto the bed, and begin to take off my own robes. The Khajiit usually has her legs spread for me, but for once I have to pry them apart. She's wet when I pierce her entrance with my fingers, but not nearly as wet as she usually is. I ignore that fact and begin to harshly pleasure the woman, her hips rising up to meet my hand. I make sure to kiss her, play with her tits, and nibble her neck. I eventually realize I've been fucking her a lot longer than usual, so I decide to do what I do best. I trail my free hand up her body, twist a nipple, and travel up to her neck. I quickly begin to strangle her, the woman moaning as I do. I roll my eyes and look down at my lover, trying to hurry up my pace. Her fur is wet with sweat, her mouth is hanging open, and her tail is flicking around wildly. Disgusting creature, but the queen obviously thinks she's of some importance. I inwardly sigh and pick up my pace again, desperate to get the woman to finish. It works wonderfully. She begins squirming, moaning, and claws into my back. I'm smirking until she finally breaks. The woman digs her claws deep into my flesh, wraps her legs around my waist (crushing my hand), and roars, "INGUN!".

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I snap my jaws shut the second after I yell my best friend's name, but I know Maven must have heard it. My lover freezes, her fingers buried in my cunt. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm not sure what I'll tell her. I find out it doesn't matter what I'd planned on saying, Maven apparently doesn't care. Before I can blink her fist connects with my jaw, then shoots down to grab my throat. This isn't the sexual strangling she was doing earlier, this time I'll have severe bruises. I kick and claw at Maven, but she remains as solid as stone. I feel her fingers begin working inside of me again, but there's no pleasure in this. Is this what Taarie felt? Damn, I'm surprised she didn't slit my throat in the middle of the night. I manage to bite down on Maven's thumb, but she only slams my head into the headboard and keeps going. I'm exhausted, and the world around me is blurring. All I can do is whimper, which earns me another slam into the headboard. I give up fighting, the world fading around me.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

My lover is unconscious, but I keep pounding into her. I'll make sure she feels this in the morning, so she remembers what she did to earn the pounding I'm giving her. What sick bitch yells my granddaughter's name during sex?! I'm not attracted to the woman, but I want her to be MINE! Is it too much to ask for her unwavering love and attention? I might need her later in life, and I don't want Ingun getting in the way of that. I work as many fingers as I can into the woman beneath me, anger consuming me. I swear I'll carve my initials into her cunt if I have to. Eventually, I manage to shove all of my fingers into her cunt. I let out a laugh, then curl my hand into a fist and push past her pubic bone. The unconscious woman groans in discomfort, but I couldn't care less. I actually find the sight of my fist lodged in her cunt rather amusing. It's extremely funny, until today I thought only whores could take someone's entire fist. Well, the Khajiit _is _a whore. I laugh at my own inner joke and begin practically punching my fist in and out of the Khajiit's cunt. She'll feel this in the morning, and she'll remember this lesson. She'll never again yell my granddaughter's name while we fuck. The bitch should be thrilled than someone of my high rank would even consider fucking her. I punch into her cunt harder.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I stay awake all night worrying. I managed to hire a pickpocket to spy on Maven, but I haven't heard back from her. The pickpocket is only a little girl, and I'm afraid she's just ran off with the money. Right when I'm about to give into the child comes into my room. I quickly ask her, "What did you find out?". She rubs her filthy face and answers, "The Khajiit yelled out your name when the Jarl was fucking her. The Jarl knocked her over the head and stuck her fist inside her.". I freeze and whisper, "You're dismissed.". When she's gone I place my head in my hands, my mind racing. It appears my potion worked, but with unexpected results. Maven obviously wouldn't have been pleased if the Khajiit yelled my name while they were fucking, but I wouldn't have thought my grandmother would hurt the woman. I suppose she's worse than I thought. But I am still pleased that the potion's taken at least some effect, now I need to do my part. I stand up, adjust my breast, and leave my room. I catch up to my pickpocket, pay her some more gold, and tell her, "Distract Maven.". She nods and leaves, I follow closely behind her. She arrives at my grandmother's door, knocks, and blabbers something at Maven. Maven curses loudly, but leaves. My pickpocket quickly disappears. I smile and begin walking towards my grandmother's room, confidence in my steps.


	13. Salvation

I carefully shut the door to my grandmother's room, once again adjusting my breast. I turn around and see the Khajiit passed out of Maven's bed, and she's naked as the day she left her mother's womb. I roll my eyes, find some of her clothes, and dress her. When she's dressed I use a healing spell to wake her up. She stutters and sits up, swinging wildly. I dodge her attack, but take the opportunity to cast the spell that will enhance my potion's effects. The woman hisses and looks around, but calms down when she realizes it's me. I'm not sure if my potion has taken effect (it probably has), but I may as well try. I sit beside her, rub her thigh, and ask her, "What happened?". She looks ashamed and says, "Nothing.". Nothing besides she called out my name during sex. I pat her leg and tell her, "Okay, I just wanted to tell you about a feast I'm throwing tonight. Care to help me with the preparations?". She nods, smiles, and stands. I stand, offer her my arm, and inwardly laugh when she takes it. We're walking out the door when we run into Maven, her face twisting when she sees us. I've seen that look on her face a thousand times before. It's the look she gives me when I fuck up, but she can't punish me yet. My friend seems to cower away from her, but I ignore that and tell my grandmother, "My friend was just helping me prepare for tonight's feast.". Maven snarls, "Feast?". I nod and tell her, "The one you're throwing in honor of our friend getting better.". Maven sees an opportunity, and gladly takes it.

She clears her throat and says, "Yes, I almost forgot. In honor of the Khajiit getting better. Well, come on. All three of us will decide on the dishes.". My heart sinks, but I allow the older woman to follow us. Maven saw an opportunity to hearten the townsfolk, strengthen the Khajiit's love of her, and not look like a fool. As we walk I can't help noticing a strange bulge in Maven's pocket. It almost looks like a small bottle of something. I feel my own potion jingling in my pocket. When we reach the kitchen Maven announces to begin preparing for a feast, gives orders on what to do, and orders three drinks. My grandmother takes us to a secluded corner of the kitchen and tells us, "Let's just wait for our drinks, they won't be long.". Maven's right, the drinks are here within a few minutes. Maven holds the tray of beers, but suddenly tells the Khajiit, "Go get us some snacks.". As an afterthought she says, "Please.". My friend nods, drops my hand, and leaves to get food. The second she's gone Maven pulls a potion from her pocket, pops it open, and pours it into one of the drinks. I snarl, "You're using a love potion!". Maven looks at me in surprise and asks, "Didn't we already establish that?". I tell her, "Damn you.". I pull out my own potion, pop it open, and pour it into the opposite drink. Maven scoffs and says, "Ingun, stop trying. It's not going to work.". Suddenly the Khajiit returns, and Maven offers her the tray of drinks. She reaches for Maven's drink, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I yank the tray, so my potion is facing her hand.

The Khajiit looks startled (hey, she didn't bring back any snacks!), but reaches for my glass. Maven yanks the tray in her hand, the untainted beer now facing the Khajiit. She sighs and reaches for this one, but I push the tray. Damn, that's Maven's potion. I go to pull the tray, but instantly Maven pushes it. After a few seconds of us fighting, the Khajiit snarls, "Knock it off!". We freeze, the Khajiit picking up a random drink. Maven picks up one drink, and I pick up the remaining one. Maven smiles, raises her glass, and says, "To friendship.". We both raise our glasses. Suddenly, Maven tells the Khajiit, "Your shoe is loose.". The Khajiit looks down, and in that one second Maven throws the drink over her shoulder. Oh shit, I just thought of something. I could take a love potion that would make me want to fuck Maven. Or a love potion that could make me want to fuck myself. I 'accidentally' drop my glass, apologize, and watch the Khajiit drink her (probably) tainted beer. When she finishes it she rubs her face and says, "I don't feel well, I feel like I've been up all day. I think I just need to lie down and get some rest.". Maven gently takes the Khajiit's shoulder, comforts her, and leads her away. As she leaves she throws me an angry glare over her shoulder. I snarl, following them. When we enter their room I lock the door, then turn around. The Khajiit is fast asleep, slightly drooling. I walk over to my grandmother, hit her shoulder, and snarl, "You did this!".

Maven snarls, "ME?! You did this, you added the second potion!". I scoff and tell her, "You started this stupid love potion shit! It's not my fault, you put the potion in first. She doesn't even love you. That stupid potion is all that's keeping her with you!". Maven practically roars, "You're doing the exact same shit!". I roll my eyes and tell her, "I have a good reason.". A third voice angrily whispers, "What is it?". My grandmother and I both freeze, slowly looking over. The Khajiit is glaring at us, tears rolling down her face. We simply stare at her, then the woman blinks and snarls, "Are you not going to answer?". She slowly stands, walking around us. She growls, "Good reason? You have a good reason for ruining my life? Causing me to love people I don't even know?". I take a step towards her and tell her, "It's not like that-". She cuts me off by roaring, "**I HATE YOU!**". She pauses, swallows, and tells me, "At least, I want to.". She rubs her eyes and demands to know, "What happens if I leave?". I don't answer, but Maven tells her, "You'll become physically ill.". My friend looks at the floor, nods, and says, "Fuck both of you.". She turns and storms away, her tail whipping back and forth. I desperately run after her, Maven just sitting on her ass. When I reach her on the Great Porch I hear her shout at the sky, then she simply stands there. I run up to her and tell her, "I didn't mean it, I just wanted to free you!". She examines me, opens her arms, and says, "Go fuck a mammoth.". A gigantic, red dragon swoops down from the sky, snatching the dragonborn in his talons before he flies away.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Odahviing slowly flaps his gigantic wings, carrying me towards The Throat of the World. Tears are running down my face, snot is coming out of my nose, and I'm certain the mighty creature can hear me crying. Oh well, I couldn't care less. When we reach the top of the mountain my friend drops me, and I hear Paarthurnax slink from his stone sitting area. A gigantic muzzle nudges my shoulder, and I look up into two sets of black eyes. Paarthurnax clears his throat and asks, "Goraan gein, fahvos los hi het?". I angrily slap his snout and tell him, "FUCKING NORMAL LANGUAGE!". My master blinks in surprise (I usually love piecing together dragon speech), but once again clears his throat and repeats, "Young one, why are you here?". I sit up, wipe my face clean with some snow, and explain to him the story. His eyes widen during the story, and I can see Odahviing shaking his head in disgust. The grey dragon manages to curl one of his wings around me in a mock hug, and tells me, "dreh ni uful, Zu'u los bek tilro ven tir do daar thesk.". I shake my head and tell him, "No, there's no way out of this.". I know all of the side-effects of love potions, and I relay them to my mentor. Odahviing has been silent during this entire thing, but now he snarls, "Disgusting. Mortals taking it upon themselves to decide whom you take as a lover.". I kick some snow by my boot and tell him, "Maybe it's the gods way of getting back at me for all the shitty things I've done.". Odahviing huffs, and quickly counters my argument. He snarls, "Fuck the gods, you're a dragon!".

I sigh and tell him, "I have the soul of a dragon, not the body of one. If I did, then I probably would've eaten Maven and Ingun.". Deep down I know that's not true. I can still feel my love for them deep inside me. Damn them. Suddenly, Odahviing snarls and says, "Tell me what they look like, and I shall use their spines as toothpicks.". He's stuck his head near me, so I reach my hand out to pat his face as I tell him, "No, that won't do anything.". Paarthurnax curls his neck around to look at me and asks me, "Why did you come here? You must have a reason.". I nod and tell him, "You're the only people I can trust.". Odahviing lets out a small laugh and tells me, "We're two gigantic, monstrous killing machines.". I smile a little and tell him, "I still trust you more than I trust most people.". The mighty red dragon laughs again and questions me, "Why do you not wish harm upon your forcible suitors?". I shrug, and the mighty dragon simply nods his head in acceptance. Suddenly, the wind begins to blow harder. I huddle up on myself, shaking. I'm only in a thin outfit, and the temperature is rapidly dropping. Paarthunax notices and curls up around me, using his wing as a makeshift roof. The snow below me is freezing, so Paarthurnax briefly removes me and uses a blast of fire to remove the snow. The ground is stony, but it's better than snow. The gigantic dragon resumes his position, and I crawl up next to his warm stomach.

My mind is racing, and I ask the two dragons, "What do I do? All of this is so confusing, and horrible.". Their answers are muffled through the mighty dragon's wing, but I still manage to make them out. Paarthunax suggest I get some sleep, while Odahviing's response is, "Eat them.". I sigh, thank the two beast, and place my head on my shoulder. Paarthunax adjust his position so he's curled around me, his wing is the roof, I'm up against his warm belly, and his neck is inside the makeshift shelter. I suddenly realize the dragon must be on his side to be in this awkward position. All of this just so I'm not cold. I crawl over to my mentor's head (his eyes are closed), try my best to hug his tremendous skull, and tell him, "Good night.". I crawl back to his stomach, the fire inside keeping his scales warm. These two dragons have done so much for me in the span of one short night. Odahviing saved me from Ingun, Paarthurnax is preventing me from dying, and both of them gave me their honest opinions. I can't help smiling, once again trying to fall asleep. As I drift into sleep I sweat I hear someone rumble, "Good night.".


	14. Paarthurnax

I wake up in an instant, my stomach seeming to roar in rebellion. I manage to wake Paarthurnax up by hitting his face, push past him, and fall to my knees in the snow a few feet away. Odahviing was circling the mountain, but I hear him land a few feet away. I'm aware that both of the dragons are near me, and I can hear them muttering in concern. But I can't reply to them, I know if I open my mouth I'll vomit. I force my jaws to remain closed for as long as I can, but eventually they fly open. Thankfully, it's not blood that comes rushing up from my throat, and it stops relatively soon. I crawl away from the vomit, lie on my side, and curl up into a ball. I feel Odahviing's snout nudge me, and hear him rumble, "Mal gein, fahvos los luvmah? Los hi kras?". Paarthurnax pushes Odahviing's snout to the side, and says, "Rek los ni kras, nii los galgur tol rahlo zeim ek. Rek lost gone nol ek lokaliin, ahrk nii los making ek kras.". I don't understand most of their native tongue, but I catch bits and pieces. Odahviing thought I was ill, but Paarthurnax told him that it was the potion going to work. I suppose he's right. Maven said I would become physically ill, and I don't just randomly vomit in the morning. I manage to motion, and a few seconds later Odahviing's face is hanging above mine. He puffs some smoke in my face, and when I cough he sheepishly apologizes, "Krosis.".

I reach up, pat his nose, and tell him, "Apology accepted.". Paarthurnax's head appears beside Odahviing, and now I'm able to look at them. I clear my throat and tell them, "No more dragon tongue, I beg of you. I want to know what you're saying.". Odahviing nods and Paarthurnax rumbles, "A reasonable request, I suppose we can talk in your mortal tongue. Although it pains me to do so.". I let out a small chuckle, stop when my stomach rolls, and tell my elder, "I think you're right about the potion working, but I'm getting better. So, I don't think it matters.". Odahviing takes that at face value, but I can see the concern in Paarthurnax's eyes. I manage to sit up, hold my arms out, and smile at the two dragons. Odahviing looks pleased, and asks me, "Would you like some food? I believe I saw a goat on the mountainside.". I nod and the mighty dragon flies off, his wings battering me in gusts of air. When he's gone I collapse, panting. Paarthurnax walks over, dangles his head over my face, and asks, "Still feeling better?". I lightly punch his snout, feel tears roll down my cheeks, and tell him, "I want to hate them. I want to hate them SO badly.". He cocks his head and tells me, "Then hate them. It is not that hard to hate someone. For centuries a hatred as hot as my fire burned in my heart.". I sniffle and ask him, "How did you put it out?".

He lets out a small laugh and tells me, "I killed the person that caused it, but this isn't about me. It does not sound like you hate the two who have brought you so much pain.". I sniffle again and tell him, "I want to hate them, but I can't. Thinking of them should start a fire in my heart, a sickening in my gut, and a rage in my veins.". The mighty dragon sadly says, "But it doesn't.". I shake my head and tell him, "I love them. I love them both more than I loved any of my wives. Maven is using me, strangles me, and nearly killed me. Ingun has lied to me, deceived me, and almost poisoned me. But I don't hate them. Thinking of them makes my heart and cunt ache.". I can see Paarthurnax's tiny eyes pop open, and he physically moves his head back a few feet. I can't help laughing a little at his expense. A tremendous dragon unsure how to handle a Khajiit telling him what sexually arouses her. My elder snorts and tells me, "I do not know how to help you, for I have never had this problem. Do you think killing them would douse the fire in your heart?". I shake my head. I've heard stories about love potions, and the drinker usually kills themselves if the giver is killed. Suddenly, the dragon lets out a strange roar and tells me, "Something just occurred to me. You said there were three beers, correct? And both of the women only needed to give you one more potion?".

I nod, disgusted. Paarthurnax lets out a puff of smoke, and tells me, "You drank one of their beers. One was clean, one would make you love the daughter, and one would make you love the mother.". I nod, aware that dragons don't have the concept of 'grandmother'. Suddenly, the same thing occurs to me. I whisper, "I love one of them. I love one of them, and I can't ever free myself from them.". My elder nods, and uses his tail to pull me to him when I start to weep. I grab onto his scaly chest and manage to wail, "I don't want to love one of them!". He cranes his neck so his face is beside mine, begins hushing me, and comforts me, "There there. You will get through this, just like you got through killing Alduin.". I sniffle and ask, "How? I can never free myself of the potion.". He keeps comforting me, "I'm sure there's a way out of this. You can always find a third person, and make a potion stronger than the other two.". I press my face into his scales and tell him, "I'm not sure what potions they used, there might not be one more powerful. And besides, I only love them. I could make a third love potion, but I'm not sure if the potion would work. And, how would I know if I really love the third person?". Paarthurnax tells me, "You could always return to one of your previous lovers.". I can't hold back my cruel laughter.

I tell him, "Muiri would love having me fully under her control, but I don't trust what she would do. She's nearly psychotic, and she'd probably chain me to her bed and turn me into a fuck slave. I might have enjoyed that a few years ago, but I've had my fill of being chained to a bed.". Paarthurnax rolls his eyes, but asks me, "What about that little Nord you talked so fondly of?". I scoff and tell him, "Her name is Ysolda, and she got fed up with me cheating. She might take me back, but definitely wouldn't use a love potion on me. She has morals, unlike Maven. Before you ask about Taarie, she has a restraining order against me. So, no former lovers for me to use.". My elder hums in thought, and tells me, "You could always use a random whore of Skyrim.". I let out a small sniffle and tell him, "BUT I LOVE MAVEN AND INGUN! I don't even think I'm capable of loving someone else! I just want to be free of this curse, but I also want to go back and fuck Maven and Ingun until I pass out.". Paarthurnax deeply sighs, and tells me, "If you start to become seriously ill, then I suggest you go back and relieve your urges. You may not want to hear that, but even the proudest stallions must break if they want to live.". I shake my head and ask him, "How is living as a fuck slave better than dying?". My elder sighs and tells me, "Living to fight another battle without dignity is better than dying in a useless fight. If you can save yourself, then why not go back? Just fuck the two, and you can escape again.".

I freeze and ask him, "Fuck them both?". He nods his gigantic head and tells me, "Yes, mate with one and then the other. What's so hard to understand?". I sigh in relief and tell him, "I thought you meant something else.". He cocks his head and asks, "What do you mean?". I cough and tell him, "When three people like each other-You know what, forget it. It's not important. But I still don't want to go back.". Paarthurnax attempts to 'hug' me with his wing, and tells me, "I know it must be hard for you, but I won't allow you to die. If you end up getting ill, then I will fly you back to your lover myself. I can not allow you to die.". I release his chest and ask, "Why?". He takes a deep breath, releases, and tells me, "That I do not know, but I do not wish your demise. If you must go back, then I shall stay by your side.". I wipe my eyes and tell him, "You're a dragon.". He lets out a hearty laugh and tells me, "I hadn't noticed. Trust me, a few men with sticks will not drive me off.". I point towards the west and tell him, "The Greybeards, and your followers-". He cuts me off by saying, "I trust my followers to get by without me. I don't like leaving this mountain, but for you I would fly to the farthest corners of the world.". Suddenly, a barrel falls from the sky and lands a few feet away from us.

It cracks open, fish, meat, and fruit rolling on the ground. I yelp and Paarthurnax growls, but we both calm down when Odahviing lands beside us. He shakes his head and tells me, "I'm not sure what humans like, so I got you a barrel from Whiterun. Do you like it?". I look at an apple that has rolled near my foot. I pick it up, bite into it, and tell the red dragon, "It's perfect.". The red beast smiles, awkwardly sits beside us, and tells us, "I was around for most of the conversation.". The grey dragon above me snorts and asks, "Why did you not make your presence known?". Odahviing chuckles and tells us, "I was circling, waiting for the moment to drop the food. Now, I have taken it upon myself to agree to whatever you two do.". Paarthurnax lets out a deep sigh, but I can't help smiling. Somehow, having two dragons at my side makes the thought of returning to Maven and Ingun less terrifying. Suddenly, I remember Odahviing saying he got the food from Whiterun. I swallow the fruit, and ask the red dragon, "What was Whiterun like?". He smiles (I assume it's a smile, I see his scaly lips twitch) and says, "The city is organized, and everything seems normal. But you should have seen the looks on the people's faces!". I throw my head back and laugh with Odahviing, Paarthurnax eventually joining in. I allow myself to relax, for once I'm safe.

* * *

**Ingun POV:**

I sit down on my bed, furious. Maven can't send me back to Riften without revealing what's happened, but she CAN confine me to my room. I've been in here ever since the Khajiit was taken away by a dragon. I expected my grandmother to be angry that the Khajiit had left the city, but she was oddly calm. All she did was demand someone deliver a riding crop to her room. I was forced into my room, the door was locked, and my grandmother told me she would release me after she fucked the Khajiit into a coma. I've tried everything to get out, but I can't find a way. My head is aching, so I simply sigh and crawl into bed. I'll think of something tomorrow.


	15. Forced Return

**Fair warning: It might help to translate the dragon language into the mortal tongue. There are a few websites, but you could always do it yourself. I'd suggest a website.**

**-KhajiitWarriorSam**

* * *

**Odahviing POV:**

Our chuckling is cut short when the Dovahkiin suddenly begins to violently cough, and falls to her hands and knees. Her coughing turns into gagging, and she starts to once again vomit. The Khajiit woman is trembling and crying as her meager breakfast makes a reappearance. When her stomach is empty the woman falls to her side, unconscious. Both Paarthurnax and I are instantly hovering over the woman. I nudge the mortal with my snout, then turn to my fellow dovah and ask, "Fos los folaas?". He pushes my head aside and snarls, "Rek los viir!". My fellow pushes me aside, picking the Dovahkiin up in one of his clawed feet. My companion awkwardly holds the Khajiit out to me and rumbles, "Veklin ek! Asnir!". I quickly help him, adjusting the mortal so she won't slip, fall, or end up having her neck snapped during the flight. I'm barely out of the way before Paarthurnax awkwardly hobbles over to the edge of the mountain, and falls off into the air. Fear grips my heart. I thought he would take off from a standing position, and it only now occurs to me he couldn't do that on one leg. But that's not what strikes fear into my heart, it's the fact that Paarthurnax is inactive for a dragon. And, I've only seen him fly once for a short amount of time. I quickly open my wings, tense my legs, and leap into the air. Within a few seconds I'm soaring in the sky.

I scan the air with my sharp eyes, and spot my fellow three hundred feet below me. I fold my wings, air rushing past my face. When I near the grey dragon I snap my wings open, my tail violently whipping through the air. The ground is only a thousand or so feet below us, Paarthurnax struggling to carry the Khajiit. It's not because of her weight, it's due to the fact the dragon hasn't flown in months. Flying to Whiterun is going to be a big enough challenge for him without something in his talons. I open my mouth and roar at my fellow, "Zu'u kent kuz ek!". Paarthurnax snarls, "Nid!". However, a strong gust of wind buffers us, and the dragon almost drops the Khajiit. He's barely holding on to her, half of her body awkwardly dangling. My fellow quickly roars, "Kuz ek! Kuz ek!". Finally. I fold my wings, dropping below my fellow. Now I'm forced to flap my wings, Paarthurnax blocking the stream of air that was carrying us. I open my jaws and twist my head, managing to rumble, "Vosmah ek!". My companion lets go, the Khajiit flopping into my mouth. However, she didn't quite fall right and is still half out of my jaws. I fall back from my fellow, lightly biting down. I'm forced to twist my head, tongue the Khajiit's body, and occasionally release and catch her. Finally, I have the woman completely in my mouth. I've been dropping closer to the ground, but now I fly with renewed vigor.

I make sure to keep my lips peeled back in case the Dovahkiin needs air, and it might help keep my mouth dry. Flying with someone in my mouth isn't enjoyable (her feet keep hitting the inside of my throat), but it needs to be done. I once again scan the area, and mentally sigh in relief when I see Paarthurnax is having a easier time flying. However, now I need to focus on finding Whiterun. I sniff the air, taste the wind (it unsurprisingly taste a lot like fur), and use natural geographic signs to decide where to go. I flap my wings as hard as I can, gaining altitude and speed. Icy clouds bite at my scales as I fly higher and higher, scanning the ground to make sure I'm going the right way. My breathing is becoming harder, the air around me thinning. Finally, I see the gigantic city in the distance. However, I keep flying higher. Paarthurnax has seen me do this multiple times when the Dovahkiin calls me, and he's made it clear he disapproves. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Breathing is a tremendous effort by the time I reach the required altitude, the world below me a mass of whirling clouds. With a start I realize the Dovahkiin is probably struggling to get the tiniest amount of air. With that in mind I angle myself towards the city, flap my wings a few times, and snap my wings shut. I speed off towards the city, gaining speed at an alarming rate.

When I near the city I open my wings, and roar (with my mouth closed) in pain as one of my wings collapses against my back. Damn it, I waited too long before opening them in my rush. And, I heard the _snap _of several bones, so I wouldn't be surprised if the entire appendage is broken. But broken bones or not, I'm still speeding towards the ground. I awkwardly try to peel my wing away from my body, but I can't do it. I flap my one good wing, and begin looking for what looks the least painful to crash into. I decide on a ruined house, so I at least don't crush anyone under my body. The Dovahkiin and Paarthurnax would be angered if I killed a innocent person. I manage to get my ass underneath me, stretching my legs out so they absorb the shock. However, it seems everything is working against me. The wind coming from the east is too strong, and I end up losing control of everything. I'm now just a gigantic dragon hurtling towards the city. As if on cue I feel my back slam into the ground, my tremendous body sliding across the earth. I feel spikes on my back break, and multiple scales peel away. I'm not too concerned, spikes and scales grow back. However, I make sure to protect the Dovahkiin. I curl my broken wings, legs, tail, and neck into my body. Finally, I feel myself hit something large and stop. I blink, uncurl, and roll onto my stomach. I manage to awkwardly stand, keeping pressure off the broken parts of my wings.

People are yelling and screaming, but the guards are terrified of me. I hobble up to Dragonsreach, rotten memories coursing through my mind. I feel something stab my back, but I hear a roar and the heat of fire. Without looking back I know Paarhurnax has arrived, and is doing a damned fine job of making sure nobody attacks me. When I reach the palace I knock it open with my snout, the doors breaking. I hear someone curse, and the mortal sitting on the ancient throne stands. She motions for her guards to kill me, but stops when I spit the Khajiit out. She's slightly moist, but her chest is still falling and rising. However, I can no longer stand. I collapse to the ground, but keep my neck up and ready. Now that the Dovahkiin is out of my mouth I can roast anyone who tries to kill me. The Jarl slowly approaches me, and yanks the Khajiit a safe distance away. She checks for a pulse, peels back her eyelids, and makes sure she's breathing. Finally, she looks over at her guards. She eyes me as she says, "Allow the damn beast to do whatever is wants, I don't want this place going up in flames again. Have a healer tend to the creature's back, but if it eats the healer I don't want another one sent. Feed it so it doesn't go after our herds.". Paarthurnax suddenly walks in, standing beside me. The Jarl groans in frustration and says, "That one to.". She heaves the Khajiit into her arm and walks away. I start to go after her, but I'm too big. I sigh, but the scent of roasting meat catches my attention. Maybe getting something to eat isn't a bad idea. I walk towards the scent, my mouth watering.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I gently place the Khajiit on the bed, a grin splitting my face. The same dragon that took her away brought her back. I'm not sure why, but he did. I could have easily had the beast killed, but it would have cost guards. Besides, having a dragon might come in handy later. I go over to the supplies I've gotten, all of my trusted tools inside. I tie the woman to the bed, her arms and legs spread wide. She's still passed out, but her breathing is becoming easier (she was gasping when I first picked her up). Her fur is covered in dragon spit, but I grab a small square of cloth and begin wiping her off. Her fur is fluffed up, but it'll do. Now, time to prepare for some fun. I stick my head into the hall, call for one of my spies, and give her specific directions. Then, I close the door, lock it, and slide the key under the door. The windows are secured, but I use a flame spell to melt them a little to make it harder to escape. The room is now impossible to escape. I suppose one of the dragon's could break in, but they're just idiotic animals. The Khajiit begins stirring, so I go to work even faster. First, I tie a leather strip around her throat. She can talk, but can't shout or use her Thu'um. Then, I take a gag that'll open her jaws, and place it around her head. The leather straps around her skull keep the gag securely in place.

Plus, there's a lock on the side and I slip that key under the door, so I don't have to worry about her getting out of it. I begin to take off her clothing, the Khajiit's body once again revealed to me. When that's done I take off the leather around her wrist, and use a flame spell on her clothes. When the whore wakes up she'll be trapped, naked, unable to yell, and at my mercy. As if on cue the woman wakes up, attempting to yawn. When her yawn is cut short she snaps awake, grasping at her head in fear. It takes her about five seconds to scan the room, but her eyes end up being locked on me. The fear and pain in her eyes is wonderful, and goes perfectly with the spark of love and lust. I smirk and pull a vile from my pocket, the red liquid inside the last piece of the puzzle. In a instant the Khajiit is across the room, crouched down and hissing. I smile and walk over to her, speaking as I do. "There's a one in three chance you've already taken the final potion needed, but it's better to be safe than sorry.". She crouches even lower, unsheathing her claws. I laugh, rush up to her, grasp her hand, and place it against my throat. I cock my head and whisper, "Do it.". Her hand shakes, but she can't bring herself to end my life. I tell her, "That's what I thought. Even when you hate me you love me.".

I once again show her the vial. Her eyes widen even more and she manages to slip by me, banging on the door and trying to force it open. I slowly strut over to her, once again talking as I go. "You know these things were made illegal for multiple reasons, one of the biggest concerns was the fact that this binds the drinker to the giver. Forever.". I've reached her, and I roughly lunge for her. I force her head back, the gag forcing her jaws open. I shove the bottle into her mouth, the woman nearly drowning as the liquid rushes into her throat. When it's gone I throw the bottle to the side, the glass shattering as the whore in front of me begins to weep. How dare she! I'm perfection in mortal form. Cunning, smart, and beautiful. She's the filth of the world, she should be lucky I look at her. I've all but agreed to be her lover for life, and now she's crying! If she wants to cry like a little babe, I'll give her a damn reason to cry.


	16. Lust

I yank the woman away from the door, my lover trying to scream as I do. She slashes at the air and hisses, but doesn't hit me. I smirk and throw her onto the bed, the Khajiit instantly leaping off of it. Damn, I'll have to change my tactic. I walk over to my bag and pull out a riding crop, gold spirals around the handle. The Khajiit is hyperventilating, she has successfully trapped herself in a corner. All she can do is shrink down in fear as I slowly walk over to her, the crop swinging from my hand. I clear my throat and tell her, "We could have had a wonderful relationship, if only you had stayed away from Ingun. You could have been happy, and done so many fun sexual things. You would have been ignorant about why you loved me, but you would have been the happiest woman alive. I could have shown you all of Tamriel. You just _had_ to see Ingun. Now, I believe you have some apologizing to do.". She hisses, "Apologize! For wh-". I cut her off my smacking her across the face with my riding crop. She hisses again, but stops when I smack her other cheek. She curls her lip to hiss again, but a third smack stops her. She simple stares at the floor, welts appearing beneath her fur. I put the crop under her chin and force her to look up at me, her mouth still forced open by the gag. I _tsk _her and command, "Get on the bed and touch yourself.".

The gag in her mouth makes it awkward to speak, but she can still manage to talk. She snarls, "N-". My riding crops comes dangerously close to her eye, the Khajiit quickly climbing onto the bed. However, she simply lies there and ignores the second part of my command. I walk over to her, the woman still shrinking away from me. I grind my teeth and snarl, "I believe I told you to do something else.". I can't believe this! This little harlot insults me, then refuses to repent for her sin. I suppose it doesn't matter, the potion is in her and I'm going to fuck her into a coma either way. However, before I can give her a different command the Khajiit tentatively reaches down, touching her own cunt. A smirk splits my face. This whore is finally realizing how lucky she is to have me, and doing what I want. She awkwardly touches herself, tears streaming down her face. I place my crop to the side and slowly undress, looking forward to what I can do next. When I'm undressed I reach over, attempting to shove a finger into the woman's cunt. She's dry as a bone. I curse her and search the room, finally locating some olive oil. I smack her hands away, preparing the whore's entrance. The Khajiit whimpers as I slide two fingers into her, but I don't pleasure her for long. I remove my fingers, walking up to the Khajiit's face. I smirk and shove my fingers into her open mouth.

I calmly tell her, "Suck, I want them to be wet when they go up your ass.". She simply glares at me, my fingers still in her mouth. I raise my fist in warning, and the Khajiit obediently begins sucking my digits. The gag makes it a little awkward, but she manages. The slut closes her eyes, trying to block what's happening out. I punch her in the gut, the woman jerking forward and shoving my fingers farther back in her mouth. I snarl, "Look at me while you suck my fingers, you dirty little slut.". She cracks open her eyes, tears filling them. I sneer and tell her, "You're sucking the fingers of one of the most important people in Tamriel, realize how privileged you are. Now, why don't you give me a little smile?". She keeps sucking, ignoring what I just said. I grab my crop and aim for her breast, and end up hitting her nipple. She violently jerks, but gives me a pathetic smile. I throw my head back and laugh, then tell her, "You're absolutely pathetic! You're doing everything I demand of you, simply because you're afraid of a little physical pain. Fucking whore.". Her ears are flattened, tears are rolling down her face, and I decide my fingers are wet enough. I pull away and walk down to her ass, pushing her legs apart. I shove two fingers into her puckered hole, hitting her stomach with my crop as I do. She's openly trying to get away now, her claws ruining my bed. Damn, I should have left her tied up.

After a few seconds she frees herself, attempting to break open a window. My last nerve is gone, and it's about time I teach this slut which one of us is dominant in this fucked up version of a relationship. I drop my crop, and take a club from my bag. The weapon is heavy and doesn't do much damage, but it'll get the message across. The woman doesn't even see it coming, but she screams when she feels it connect with her back. She falls to her hands and knees, attempting to crawl away. The club once again hits her in the back, forcing her to the ground on her side. She whimpers and covers her face as the blows rain down on her, each more violent than the last. Finally, I drop the broken club to the ground. My lover is whimpering, a beaten mess. I heave her back onto the bed, her body covered in bruises, crop marks, and the occasional lump that signifies a broken bone trying to break through the skin. One of her eyes is swollen shut, but the other tear filled one is trained on me. I go to squeeze the woman's tit, but she brings her arms up to stop me. Anger fills every part of my being. I yank her arms away, press my face right against her, and snarl, "Those are my tits, and I can touch them whenever the fuck I like! I've clawed my way up the social ladder, worked for everything I had, and convinced you I actually gave a shit about you! You. Are. Nothing. At best you're just some uppity whore who found out she could scream in some giant lizard language. You should consider yourself blessed I ever look at you, let alone want to touch those two pathetic lumps you call breast. Oblivion, I've earned the right to do anything and everything to you! Now, move those hands before I break them!".

She slowly moves her arms, her white tits revealed. Her nipples are black like the stripes that line her body, and I take them both in between two fingers. I squeeze and twist, the Khajiit roaring around the gag. I lean in, begin shaking her nipples, and snarl, "These. Are. Mine. Actually, _you're _mine! You were just a damn slut my granddaughter likes, and now you have the honor of being my whore. You should be grateful, I usually don't look twice at the disgusting beast races of Skyrim.". She's openly crying now, but she's lost her fight. I smirk as I release her nipples and tell her, "Now, let's start getting to work on that cunt of yours.". She simply closes her eyes, pointing her face to the side in shame. I trail down her body, roughly shoving four of my fingers into her entrance. As I pound into her I tell her, "This is going to be your life from now on. You love me more than you love yourself, and you'll never be able to harm me, embarrass me, or do any damage to my social status. I'll dress you up in public, but this will be all you're good for in private. You may as well be a prostitute, that's all you'll be to me. A filthy little bitch that I can fuck until she cries. Do you like that? Knowing you're worth less than a whore.". The Khajiit is crying, and is going as limp as a dead fish. I pick up the crop, strike her tit, and say, "Slut.".

She whimpers and jerks. I strike her again and snarl, "Whore.". Another strike, "Bitch.". Strike, "Tramp.". She's wailing, the gag covered in her spit. I yank my fingers from her cunt, and shove them in her mouth. I rub the digits on her tongue, forcing her to taste them. The light glitters in her begging eyes, the woman wishing to stop her torture. I remove my fingers and begin idly playing with her tits as I tell her, "That potion Ingun gave you should wear off in a few days, but until then you'll still love her. My potions are permanent, so don't worry about those wearing off. Now, if you're a good little slut and do what you're told, go where I tell you, and take anything I want up your slutty little cunt, then I'll give you a special reward.". She looks absolutely sickened, so I explain the reward to her. "If I feel up to it, then I'll let Ingun fuck you. Don't think it'll just be you two, I'll have to make sure she doesn't give you another love potion. And, you know what me 'making sure' means.". She nods, fully understanding my meaning. I smirk and continue, "I'm certain Ingun will want to fuck you once before you're mine forever. Would you like that? Think about it, you'd be the first woman to ever have two Black-Briars in bed. And, you'll get to fuck two woman at once.".

She begins shaking her head rapidly. I laugh and tell her, "Trust me, you'll like it.". I remember a promise I made to Ingun, and quickly carry it out. I place the Khajiit's head by the headboard, force my fist into her cunt, and begin pounding into her. The slut fights, wails, and cries through all of it, but can't break free. Each time I pound into her the woman's head hits the headboard, making a satisfying _thunk _sound. After the third strike she brings her hands up to protect her skull, but a lash of my crop stops her. She's forced to lie there as I fuck her, her head pounding into the headboard. The woman never finishes, but eventually she becomes unresponsive. I wave a hand in front of her face, her eyes starring blankly at nothing. I smile and get off of her, quickly dressing. I knock the signal on the door, the spy opening the door. I motion to the Khajiit and tell my spy, "Take her into the infirmary. I have business to attend to.". The spy nods, and begins walking over to the Khajiit. I smirk as I walk down the hall to Ingun's room. I unlock the door, my granddaughter jumping up as it clatters against the wall. She stands up to snarl something, but sees my grin and stops. I stand to the side, motion to the hallway, and tell her, "You're free, I made good on my promise.". Ingun freezes, her eyes going wide. She whispers, "You wouldn't. You couldn't!". I slowly nod, my granddaughter roughly running past me. I can't help laughing.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I slowly wake up, my head throbbing like a small frog is kicking around inside my skull. My vision is double, but after a few blinks it reverts to normal. I scream and lash out when I see Maven's face, but when my claws meet flesh I know it isn't the vile woman. Ingun hisses and raises her hand to her cheek, blood already swelling from the wounds. I go to apologize, but find my mouth is taped shut. Ingun must notice the fear in my eyes because she quickly explains, "Maven broke your jaw in five separate places. The healers mended what they could, but they can't get a wizard in until tomorrow.". I nod and notice sharp pains all over my body. I whimper in pain, closing my eyes. I feel someone grabbing my arm, and when I open my eyes Ingun is using a healing spell on my wrist. She coughs and says, "It's not much, but it should drive the pain away. I'm sorry my grandmother did this to you.". I don't say anything, but Ingun goes ahead and tells me, "I think I know a way that you can stop loving her, then you could leave her. Would you like to know how?". I love Maven, I truly do. But I can't stop myself from nodding, the pains throughout my body giving me strength to. Ingun reaches into her pocket, pulling out a blue potion. She dangles it in front of my face in offering. It looks like I have a choice to make.


	17. A Shattered Escape

**Ingun POV:**

I hang the potion in front of my friend, the Khajiit eyeing the bottle. She looks tempted, but doesn't take it. I sigh and tell her, "I would **NEVER **treat you like my grandmother.". She blinks at me and ask, "What do you mean?". I put the bottle to the side and answer with a question, "Did you want to have sex with Maven? Did you enjoy having her beat the shit out of you?". Her eyes become glassy and she shakes her head. I promptly say, "Now do you see? I would touch you only when you wished it, and I would be a gentle and kind lover. My grandmother is rich and powerful, but so am I. Not as powerful or rich, but still enough. I could give you a different necklace each day for the rest of your life. We could live in a palace fit for queens, not a care in the world. Maven will always use you, give you no rest, beat you, rape you, and she'll die before you see twenty five winters! I can make you happy. Please, will you drink it?". The Khajiit reaches out, and I go to hand her the potions. Her fingers brush the bottle, then flinch back when the glass shatters. We both snap our head to the door, Maven strutting in with three guards. There are four people, but it's clear Maven threw the knife that shattered the glass. She takes one look at me and snarls, "Confine my granddaughter to her room. Do NOT let her out.".

* * *

**Maven POV:**

Ingun screams and draws a knife from her boot, daring the guards to come near her. I sigh and tell my men, "Give me five minutes alone with her.". They all quickly leave. I walk over to the two, the Khajiit hyperventilating as I come near. Ingun snarls, "Stay back.". I chuckle and tell her, "No. I think I'll take my slut back to my room and pound into her until she learns to stay away from you.". My slut in question is clinging to Ingun's robes in fear. I stand right beside them, Ingun unsure how to react. My granddaughter shakes her head and says, "She isn't a slut! You fucking raped her!". I can't help laughing, then tell her, "Not a soul alive will believe you. My whore's spread her legs for half the women in Skyrim, nobody will believe I had to force myself on her. Besides, what do you care?". She shakily holds her knife and answers, "She's my friend.". Anger courses through my veins as I grab the Khajiit's hair, yank her skull back so she's looking up and Ingun, and snarl, "She. Is. A. Cat! Nothing more. We keep cats as pets and occasionally eat them, this BEAST is no different. We don't fuck cats or let them in the house. When will you learn?". Ingun shakes her head and tells me, "You're fucking sick.". I chuckle and admit, "Maybe I am, but watch this.". I lean down to the Khajiit's ear and whisper, "I love you.".

She closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks, and whispers back, "I love you.". Ingun looks horrified, so I get the message across by telling her, "I've given her the last potion required, and just broke the last of yours. I don't give a shit what you think of this whore, she's **MINE**! She loves me, no matter what you do you can't change that. Besides, she'll just die before you're my age.". The Khajiit had been fighting, but freezes and whispers, "What?". I realize she didn't know about her shortened life expectancy. Perfect. I flip her around and tell her, "My potion cut your life by twenty years, but Ingun giving you hers cut your life by sixty. You and I will die around the same time.". She manages to flip around at Ingun, gazing up at her. My granddaughter looks down in shame, and nods. The Khajiit grasps her chest and ask, "How long?". I laugh and tell her, "Five to ten years, there's actually a chance I'll outlive you!". The woman keeps grasping her chest in fear, as if that'll stop her aging. She begins to panic, "There has to be a way to fix this!". I shake my head and tell her, "The two potions have put your body under intense stress. Your heart is probably physically older than mine. You're going to die. All. Because. Of. Her.". I yank her head up, forcing her to look at Ingun. The Khajiit manages to whisper, "Is that true?".

Ingun nods. The Khajiit goes into shock, simply sitting there and going dumb. Ingun begins trying to talk to her, to comfort her. However, five minutes are up and the guards return. I follow them to the door and lock it behind them, then walk over to the Khajiit. My whore cowers underneath me, closing her eyes and pointing her head away. I reach out, yanking her chin so she's looking at me. I pout and ask, "Now, you weren't planning on letting Ingun give you the potion, were you?". She quickly shakes her head, the terror in her eyes clear. I keep pouting as I ask, "You know what would happen if you ended up taking the potion, right?". She shakes her head and I explain, "I would send Ingun far far far far far away, so you could never see each other again. Then, I would punish you so badly that your descendants come out of the womb with black eyes. Understand?". She hastily nods, but I snarl, "I don't think you do. First, I'll skin your left hand until it's a bloody slab, chop it off, and feed it to the hounds. Then, I'll break _every single _bone in your body, and beat you until you're purple. After that, I'll whip your back until it's nothing but bloody strips of skin, and I'll refuse you medical attention. Finally, I'll rip off your clothes, tie you to my bed, and that'll be the rest of your life. Your life won't be very long, but it'll be yours.".

She gulps and nods, the message clear. I smirk and lean down to kiss her, the woman jerking her head to the side and tightly closing her lips. She sees the flames of anger lick at my eyes, and quickly tries to kiss me to make up for it. However, I pull back and the woman whimpers in fear. I grab her jaw and snarl, "It seems someone _still _hasn't learned her place.". The slut desperately begins nodding and says, "I do! I do!". I once again enjoy laughing at her, and inform her, "You're one of the most pathetic beings I've ever met. I slightly threaten you and you bend to my will! Now, stand up.". She hesitantly gets up, nervously eyeing me. She expects me to undress her, but this time it isn't about her. I hop up on the table, relieve myself of my underpants, and peel back my robe. The Khajiit seems looks shocked at my cunt. I sigh and snarl, "Get to work!". She falls to her knees in between my legs, but just keeps looking at it. I smack her on the side of the head and snarl, "Come on!". She gazes up at me and explains, "I don't.". She takes a deep breath and admits,"I don't know how.". I snarl, "You've had three wives!". She looks ashamed as she says, "I never did anything to them.". I spread my legs wider and growl, "You better be a fast learner.". I grab her head and shove her face into my cunt. She struggles to break free, but eventually gives up and starts licking. I look down at her face, the woman beneath me crying. I throw my head back and cackle, the woman struggling to do her job. It's good to be the Jarl.

* * *

**Odahviing POV:**

I happily devour the goat, the beast yelling in panic as he disappears down my throat. I lick my lips clean of blood, sniffing around at the food in front of me. Two healers are attending to my wings, straightening my bones and adjusting my muscles. They wrap certain areas in cloth, sew the flesh together with needle and thread, and keep cursing me to stay still. I usually lie still, but occasionally I need to crane my neck to reach a particularly juicy piece of meat. Paarthurnax is right beside me, struggling to chew on a screaming sow. When the pig is dead our last piece of live prey will be gone, and only cooked meat will remain. I reach over, chomp off the sow's leg, and devour it. When my mouth is clear I rumble, "Los hi pahsunaal hi vis naak tol?". The humans cower, but I simply roll my eyes. All I was doing was asking Paarthurnax if her can chew the sow, I know his teeth have been hurting him lately. My companion snarls, "Do rahlo Zu'u vis! Zu'u los ni tol wuth! ". I shake my head at my companion's attitude. All I did was ask him if he knew he could eat without pain, and he snapped at me that he wasn't old. One of the healers whispers, "I don't like them growling like that. Come on, let's go.". The other mortal answers, "No, Maven told us to heal them.". I growl, twist my head around, and rumble, "Kindly stop talking.".

One of them manages to squeak, "You can speak Cyrodiilic!". Paarthurnax growls, throws the dying sow to the ground and snarls, "Of course we can! We aren't ignorant beast to be thrown in with the hounds and wolves! We're just as smart as any mortal.". He eyes the healers and adds, "Usually smarter. Now, leave us.". They both simply stay there, but move when I open my jaws and 'roar'. I was actually yawning (the flight here was exhausting), but it helped the situation. I turn to Paarthurnax and tell him, "I think I'll converse with you in the mortal tongue, it's easier on the throat.". My companion shrugs and goes back to chewing on the sow. I begin sniffing at some cooked lamb and tell him, "That's not like you to answer mortals like that.". He drops the sow once again and answers, "I'm just on edge because of the rumors.". I nod, I've heard them to. A few servants are whispering how Maven has locked the Dragonborn in a room, stripped her of everything, and forces herself upon her every night. Most servants shrug it off as gossip, but I'm not so sure. I lap up some chunks of meat and ask my fellow dragon, "Do you think the Dovahkiin is in trouble?". He nods, but says, "I'm not sure what kind, but I'm certain she's in some sort of trouble.". I quickly ask, "What should we do?". He shrugs and answers, "All we can do is wait, and when the time comes we'll help.". I swallow some sheep and say, "The Jarl seemed pleased that the Dovahkiin was returned to her. Do you think she truly loves her?". Paarthurnax swallows the sow, manages to sort of shrug (we don't have shoulders), and answers, "I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see. I hope the Jarl treats her well, but I truly don't know.". I sigh, unsatisfied with the answer, but go back to eating. What's the worse that could happen? Besides, there's a banquet set out just for us.


	18. One Last Choice

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Maven wraps her arms around my waist, the filthy deed done and both of us lying on the table. I'm not sure how long we've been in here, but nobody's come to look for us. Although I suppose Ingun is the only person left who would ever seek me out. My lover (if you want to call her that) nuzzles my neck and tells me, "Such a good little slut.". My insides tighten themselves in shame, my tongue still remembering the taste of the older woman's cunt. I tried to block out most of the experience, but Maven kept slamming her fist into the back of my head. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Maven bringing one of her hands up, roughly squeezing my breast. I hate her. I hate her with every fiber of my very being, but I love her. I want to kill and kiss her at the same time, but the later one wins the day. Deep down I despise Maven, but the potion she's given me turns my vile thoughts to love. Every time I go to bite her it turns into a kiss, every scratch changes into a caress, and my punches dissolve into nothing. Suddenly, I feel something stab me in the back, right above me ass. I scream and try to flee, but Maven simply flips us over so she's pinning me. Whatever's stabbing me begins to move, cutting through flesh and muscle. The dagger is sharp, but it's too short to reach very far inside of my flesh. Finally, the knife exits my body. However, I feel Maven cutting away the fur around the wound.

She drops my black-stripped orange fur to the side, then stops. My elder uses a quick healing spell, flips me over, and says, "I'm afraid your front needs to match your back.". I fight with renewed vigor, the knife descending. It enters my flesh right above my pubic mound, my elder once again sawing through my skin. I try to make out what she's cutting into my skin. _S. _She flourishes the next letter, blood splattering both of us. _L. _She does the next letter sloppily, cursing herself and trying to fix up the letter, blood staining my pelt. _U. _When she's done with the final letter she pulls back, laughing. _T._ The word's done._ SLUT. _Maven heals the wound, trims the fur around the mark, and admires her work. The cuts are healed, but they're white and rise from the skin. I trace the words, my eyes burning as my vision becomes blurry. I blink the tears away, Maven smirking above me. She brings her hand down to trace the mark, then whispers, "Maybe we need to make a mark on your cheek. Nobody but me will see these marks, and I want the world to know what you are.". My heart is beating a thousand beats a minute, shortening my already fading life. I manage to beg, "Please, no.". Her cackle tells me that her mind was made up all along, and that she simply wanted to hear me beg. My fucked up version of a lover sits up, grabbing my skull in one hand and yanking me up after her.

She places the tip of the blade against my left cheek, her fingers popping open my jaw. Maven moves the blade so the tip is below my upper teeth, and roughly presses the knife in and through my cheek. I scream and twist my body around, but can't escape her grasp. She saws back and forth as she cuts into my flesh, making the _S _she requires. It takes an eternity, but finally the first letter is done. Blood is gushing down my face, staining Maven's robes. She quickly makes the next three letters, occasionally nicking my tongue. When the last letter is done I collapse, pain radiating throughout my body. My elder heals the wound and cuts the fur away, but I'm too numb to even feel it. When she's done she lies beside me, tracing the _SLUT _on my face. She sighs in content and tells me, "You're such a good little whore for me, maybe I'll cut that into you next.". I don't even bother begging, but instead I change my tactics, "Maven, may I please go outside?". She chuckles and answers, "No.". If I was smart I would shut up, but I persist and beg, "Please, I won't go anywhere.". Maven considers this, then grabs my throat and cast a quick spell. When that's done she tells me, "It's a rune trap, leave Whiterun and it'll blow you sky high.". Hope swells in my heart, but shatters when the woman says, "Feel free to explore, but at midnight I want you back in the room. I'll have a _very _special surprise for you.".

I nod and manage to croak out, "Thank you.". I leave as quick as I can, ignoring the fact that my clothes are covered in blood. However, I realize a problem very earlier on. I'm paranoid. Every guard is coming to drag me back to Maven, every child is just a pickpocket working for her, and I swear I see her in every shadow. It's like the moment when I miss a step or think my chair is going to fall backwards, only it doesn't end. Suddenly, I remember who must have brought me here. Paarthurnax and Odahviing. I search the only places big enough to house them, but it still takes an hour before I find them. The porch is abandoned, the two sleeping dragons surrounded by bones. I rush over to Paarhturnax, shaking his gigantic head. Then, something catches my attention. The wind blowing on my back. I turn around, the great porch stopping in a giant arch. Without thinking I walk over to it, freedom just a few thousand feet below. Is a foot away considered leaving Whiterun? I don't think so. I step one foot over the rail, straddling the wood. A dragon is stirring behind me, but I put my other foot across. I'm sitting on the railing, but slowly stand up. I keep my hands on the railing, the wind beckoning me to let go. I look down, the rocks below simple grey blobs. A rumble tells me Paarhturnax has awoken, and in a moment his head is beside mine. I'm still looking at the ground as my master tells me, "Ah Dovahkiin, contemplating krimaar are we?". I whisper, "What's krimaar?".

He sighs and says, "You are preparing to take your own life.". I tighten my grip on the rails and say, "I suppose you're right.". My master instantly says, "It won't work.". I step a tiny inch forward and tell him, "It would work, and I'm only _thinking_ about it.". Paarthurnax growls and explains, "It won't work because I won't allow it. Jump and I shall leap after you, snatching you up in my talons and carrying you to safety.". I whisper, "Why?". The dragon considers this for a moment and tells me, "I know how you're feeling.". I turn to him, revealing the _SLUT _on my cheek as I tell him, "No you don't.". He snarls, "I do!". He calms down as he says, "Hopelessness. A struggle to drag yourself out of bed in the morning. Everything seems off, and you can't seem to feel happy or hopeful. You feel like you're alone in the world, that not a single person can reach you. Everything's hopeless and you feel as if you can't do a single thing right. You have a fear that something bad is going to happen. You might not know what, but you feel like it. It torments you constantly, and you can never shake it.". He gets a little closer to me and says, "Every one of those problems can be solved, but you killing yourself is a final decision. Besides, I'll simply stop you.". I shake my head and tell him, "None of my problems can be solved.". I tell him about Maven, Ingun, and my shortened life. He snarls, and small flames leap from his mouth as he says, "All of your problems are about to be solved, I'll simply eat the Jarl!".

I shake my head and tell him, "I love her, and the potion is final. If you kill her, then I'd kill myself because of it.". Paarthurnax persist, "What do you hope to accomplish?". I look over the side and answer, "To show her that she doesn't control me, even with her potion pumping through my veins. To destroy her hopes of getting somewhere higher on the social ladder, and make her see that I was another living person. Besides, I'd end all this pain.". Paarthurnax looks unsure what to say, so he tells me, "It'll get be-". I scoff and ask, "Better? I'm only going to live ten more years, but they'll be a living oblivion. Maven beating the shit out of me, fucking me when I don't want it, and controlling every aspect of my life. I'd rather be dead.". Odahviing has woken up, and sneaks his head into the conversation. He clears his throat and says, "The gods do not welcome those who speed their arrival into the afterlife.". I take one more inch forward, the front half of my feet hanging off the edge. I answer Odahviing, "Oblivion is better than this.". The red dragon grumbles, "I'd miss you.". I reach over, pat his snout, and tell him, "I'd be in a better place. Probably. The heroes of Sovngarde promised me they would allow me into their hall, even if I was a Khajiit.". Paarthurnax argues, "If you take your life that cancels the promise out.". I ignore him and ask the two dragons, "Do you believe the gods are all-knowing?". They both instantly nod their heads.

I continue speaking, "If they are all-knowing, why do they let me go through this?". Neither of them have an answer, so I keep speaking, "Maybe it's their plan for me to die, and they're just letting me decide. If the gods are good, then they will let me into their hall. I have lived well, and paid for my sins by dealing with Maven. If the gods are bad, then I shouldn't care what they do.". I let go of the railing, the wind blowing me back and forth. Odahviing whispers, "Please, don't.". I answer, "I'd be happier, and Maven will lose.". Paarthurnax shakes his head and tells me, "She'll win. She's gotten her position, and she won't have to worry about you telling everyone how horrible she is.". I look down at the ground and ask, "Will you stop me?". Odahviing says, "No, but the world will be a little dimmer without you.". Paarthurnax answers, "Yes, until the day I die.". I counter his argument by saying, "There's a spell on me that'll blow me up if I get too far away from Whiterun, and there's plenty of poisons and ropes inside Dragonsreach. I can kill myself in a more painful way. It's said that most people have a heart attack before they hit the ground. I'm not sure how people know that, but they do. Besides, that sounds better than dying of poison.". Paarthurnax whimpers and says, "Please.". I keep looking at the ground as I ask, "You're giving me a choice?". Odahviing and Paarthurnax nod their gigantic heads, but I can see the desperate and pleading in their tiny eyes.

I clear my throat and tell them, "Bury me at the top of The Throat of the World, take care of yourselves, spread the word of my death across the land, and apologize to all of those who I have wronged for I can not. Can you do that for me?". Odahviing nods and says, "I shall spread the word all over the land, and apologize to each of your wives.". Paarthurnax tells me, "Your body shall rest at the highest point in Tamriel, the world below you.". I begin to adjust my weight, slowly leaning forward. I stop just short of falling. Odahviing whispers, "Are you really going to go through with it?". I shrug my shoulders, leaning more. It seems I have a choice.


	19. One Last Step

**Paarthurnax POV:**

The Dovahkiin slowly turns around, her back facing the ground. She reaches out, motioning for Odahviing and I to come closer. I strain my neck, the Khajiit wrapping her hand around the tiny horn on my nose. She does the same to Odahviing, then tells the red dragon, "Kill any dragon who threatens mortals, I won't be there to save them. Can you do that?". When he nods the Khajiit turns to me and says, "Teach the dragons. Teach them of me and my fellow mortals.". I nod and tell her, "One day a new generation of dragons shall come, and their childhoods shall be filled with tales of you.". She smiles, a single tear rolling down her face as she tells us, "I love you both.". A sudden rumble catches all of our attentions, and we look down to see clouds obscuring the ground. The Dragonborn asks, "Are clouds suppose to be that low?". Before I can say anything Odahviing tells the Khajiit, "The gods are preparing to weep for you.". She sadly smiles and answers, "I suppose I better not keep them waiting.". She reaches over, hugs the mighty red dragon, then turns to me and does the same. I close my eyes, enjoying the last moment I'll ever have with the Khajiit. When she pulls back the Khajiit releases my horn, and whispers, "Goodbye.". She opens her arms and slowly falls backwards. She pushes off at the last second, jumping a few feet from the platform.

The clouds swallow her in a misty hug, the Khajiit disappearing from sight. I lied to her, I'm not strong enough to let her end her pain. I roar, leaping from the building. However, something snaps onto my tail and I end up falling. My stomach smashes against the stones of Dragonsreach, Odahviing holding me up. I roar, kicking fiercely. Finally, my foot smashes into the red dragon's face and he releases me. I begin rushing towards the ground, the clouds smacking my face. Odahviing once again catches me, grabbing onto my tail. I flip around, blasting him in a jet of flames. He hangs on, snarling. I roar, "Release me!". He shakes his head, and I lunge for him. We battle in the air, but freeze when a sound reaches our ears. We both hear it, and know what it means. The _snap _of a spine breaking in two, the _crunch _of hundreds of bones breaking, and the _thud _of something hitting the ground from a great distance. The noise of death. I snap my wings up and fall towards the ground, Odahviing not bothering to stop me. I yank my wings open when I near the ground, the air attempting to rip them back. It's a strain on my old body, but I manage to land safely. I begin sniffing like mad, following the Khajiit's scent. I find her atop a big rock, her body awkwardly curling around the boulder. I rush to her, fear coursing through my veins._  
_

I pray to every deity I can think of, but all of them seem to have fallen deaf. The Dovahkiin is clearly dead, but I still nudge her. Dragons can't cry like people, but a deep sound inside my chest rumbles forward. I yank my head back, bathing the air in fire. The clouds fly back into the sky, fearful of my flames. When I calm down I look at the Khajiit, examining what she looked like in her final moments. She remained in one piece and didn't splatter, so I'm at least spared the sight of her internal organs. However, her body is still different than what I remember it was like. Her back is curved around the boulder, her arms still outspread, and her legs still in their normal position. I once again lean forward, nudging her. She's gone stiff, but soon enough her muscles will relax. I'll need to get her to High Hrothgar and have a Greybeard prepare her body. Odahviing lands and I tell him, "Meet me back here in ten hours, I need to take the body to the burial ground.". He nods and flies away as I gingerly pick up the body. On the way here I was terrified I would snap her neck, but I don't have to worry about that now. As I pick her up I notice her face, a look of happiness and pure content on it. I swallow back my roar of sadness and begin flying, the Khajiit is in a better place now. Hopefully. I push thoughts of religion out of my head, focusing on flying.

When I reach the mountain I fly to the clearing, gently placing the Khajiit down. Her muscles have relaxed and she's voided her bowels, but I'm certain one of my followers will clean her up. I walk over so I can see the building where my followers live, prepare my throat, and use my Thu'um. Within a few seconds there's an answering shout, and after a few minutes Arngeir is kneeling before me. I walk over to the Khajiit's body, wait until he's standing beside it, and tell him, "Prepare her for burial, then return her to me.". My follower simply stares in shock at the body, his jaw hanging open. All he manages to whisper is, "Dovahkiin.". I nod and tell him, "How she died isn't important, just prepare her.". He still looks shocked, but picks the body up and begins to head down the mountain. I curl up in the snow, frost collecting on my scales. After an hour Arngeir returns the body, quickly bowing and leaving. I go over and gaze at the Khajiit, her body covered in a beautiful gown the color of shade. Was she always this small? It seems as if she's simply a child, like all of her sins have evaporated and only a innocent girl remains. I awkwardly push my face against her cold body in a mock hug, then fly to the highest point of The Throat of the World. I use my talons to dig a small hole into the side of the peak, then go retrieve the body.

The hole in the stone isn't that big, but the woman is standing/lying in it due to the awkward angle. I bathe the stone near the top of the hole in flame, the grey stone slowly melting. If the Khajiit was alive she would be screaming in pain as the molten rock flowed down her body, but she remains unmoved by the boiling stone. Her soulless eyes are slowly covered, followed by her stilled chest, slightly protruding stomach, and finally her feet. When the rock covers her I blast it with ice, her eternal tomb sealed. I close my jaws, the Khajiit now in her final resting place. I once again call one of my followers up, and lead him to the Dovahkiin's tomb. I tell him, "Chisel the Khajiit's likeness into this tomb, and I shall bring you her armor and weapons. When you have them put them over the statue, so all may know who lies here.". He nods and I fly away, looking for Odahviing. I see him in the distance, flying around something. When I reach him the red dragon stops circling, flapping beside me and asking, "What do you wish to do?". I simply tell him, "Follow me.". He nods and I fly back to Dragonsreach, snapping my wings closed. I hit the side of the building, grasp onto it with the top of my wings, and begin kicking with my legs. People scream, but I ignore them and let lose with a jet of flame. Odahviing sees what I'm doing, but is wary to join me. What's wrong with him? I'm simply delivering justice. I don't particularly want his help, but I expected him to do _something._

I bite the top of the roof, throwing it behind me. Odahviing slams into the building beside me, but I tell him, "Go spread the word of the Dovahkiin's death in the city, but don't attack any citizens. Our quarrel is with the Jarl.". He nods and flies away, leaving me to my work. I bite, claw, and tear as fast as I can. The wall collapses, allowing me to enter the building. I walk inside, no longer caring what I break. I throw my head around wildly, breathe liquid fire, and slam my tail around in a frenzy. Finally, my target arrives. She's younger than the Dovahkiin described, but she looks like what the Khajiit said she would. I want to burn her to a crisp, but I also want the people to know what I did. She screams as I charge her, opening my mouth. I snap down on her shoulders, raise her in the air, and throw her into the wall. A _snap _tells me her neck is successfully broken. Finally, I do the last thing I came to do. I smash, tear, and burn everything in sight. Eventually the gigantic building collapses around me, but my tough hide keeps me from dying. I push myself from the rubble, the seat of ancient kings destroyed around me. I constantly preach not to hurt mortals, but what do I care? Everyone in this building helped give the Khajiit the strength to jump off that ledge. I take to the air, Odahviing circling overhead. I roar, "Let's go, duties await us.". He nods and follows me, the ruins still burning.

* * *

**Maven POV:**

I crawl from the rubble, my ward spell pulsating around me. I stand, my new home in ruins around me. Guards are swarming all over, shifting the rubble for survivors. I walk over to where the dead bodies are being collected, and almost instantly find Ingun. I reach out and touch my only granddaughter, her broken neck rolling away from my hand. A strange sense of sadness overcomes me, and I quickly push it down and out of the way. Sadness is for the weak. Ingun was weak, she needed to stay in Riften. A guard comes up to me, and asks what we should do. I blink and tell him, "Move all procedures to the local inn, and send word of this to Solitude. When Dragonsreach is rebuilt we shall return. Bury the dead in a mass grave, but send my kin back to Riften to be buried by her grandfather.". The nameless guards rushes away, going to work. I slowly walk down to the city, a sort of numbness overcoming me. I reach out with my magicka, trying to feel the trap around my slut's throat. I don't feel it. I keep reaching out and searching for the trap, but don't find anything. Seems my slut died. Ah well, Elisif has come to trust me enough that she won't fire me. Besides, the Khajiit sent a letter of recommendation to the queen to get me the position as Jarl of Whiterun, and Elisif will keep that note in mind. It doesn't matter what happened to Ingun or my slut. I'll climb higher on the social ladder without them. I'll come back from this,with or without them. I keep walking, the coldness in my soul consuming me.

* * *

**Odahviing POV:**

Paarthurnax laughs as he runs around the snow piles on top of The Throat of the World, two smaller dragons chasing him. Where in the world the eggs came from I'll never know, my fellow kept that information under lock and key. He didn't even tell me about the tiny dragons until they were this size, but to be fair dragons have been known to eat their fellows who can fit in their mouths. One is named after Alduin (to give that despicable name a new meaning) and one is named after the Dragonborn (to carry on her name). Paarthurnax seems pleased with how everything's going, but a deep sadness is hanging over my heart. Paarthurnax still thinks he killed the Jarl, but he couldn't be more wrong. The Jarl is now the right hand woman to the queen, and there are whispers that Elisif is considering the woman as her heir. It turns out the Jarl's kin was killed, and they were said to have a striking resemblance. It doesn't take a scholar to put two and two together. The only comforting thought is that the Khajiit and Ingun might have found peace together in the afterlife. That is, if the Khajiit made it into Sovandarde. Either way, Paarthurnax is still ignorant of who he really killed. He never leaves the mountain, so I'm not surprised at his ignorance. But I've been everywhere and anywhere, spreading the word of the Dovahkiin's death. I've laid off on doing that since the knowledge is now somewhat common. Suddenly, one of the dragons barrels into my side.

I push him back to Paarthurnax with my tail, stand up, and climb over to where the Dragonborn's grave is. Daedric armor covers her statue, her gigantic warhammer clasped in her statue's two stone hands. It's almost like the woman is alive, her feet resting on the tiny outcrop made by molten flame. I once again look at the inscription Paarthurnax made. Our tongue would have been too complex to write it in, and wouldn't translate well. So, in Cyrodillic the inscription reads, "Here lies the bravest woman in all of Tamriel. She was war from perfect, but will be greatly missed. This brave soul took her own life when the world crashed down around her. May her spirit find peace in the afterlife, and her pain be forever gone.". One day I swear I'll tell Paarthurnax what really happened, but not today. I hear him playing with the young ones, enjoying himself. He needs all the joy he can get, there's too few of it in the world as it is. I slowly walk back to the clearing, settling down in the snow. One of the children once again barrels into me, but this time screams, "Odahviing! Fun zey tol tey do faal Dovahkiin!". I sigh. He wants me to tell him a story about the Dragonborn. I shake my head, he's too young. However, I do tell him, "One day, young one.". I look up, gazing at the Dragonborn's statue as it lights up in the dawning sunlight. "One day.".

_The End_

* * *

**Thank everyone for reviewing, this is easily one of my favorite works. I'm not sure what story I'm doing next, but I hope it can live up to this one. I might do a sequel to _The Queen and Her Cat_, but I might wait until _The Settlement _is done. The idea of doing two sequels at a time doesn't sit well with me. I might end up doing one with Serana or Lydia, but nothing's decided yet. Now, back to this story. All of the wonderful reviews kept be going when I simply stared at the screen at went, 'Now what do I do?'. It was a pleasure writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
